Dimension Jumpers
by VelocitaMachi
Summary: Three carriers, Two pilots, One spartan, and a whole lot of crew. Send them on a unknown mission, and who knows what will happen. In the unknown, they won't be able to contact for help and they are on their own. If they make it back or not, is up to them to decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read author note at end of chapter. (Important)**

* * *

 **\- BIF Valkyrie -**

 **\- Deep Space -**

"Captain Valius, object detected on radar!" The navigator shouted. "Covenant?" He asked. "Unknown sir, it's an small object heading our way." The operator replied. "Origins?" The captain leaned forward. "As navigation said sir it's unknown. It'll take an minute to identify." the spotter stated, working at the station. "Sir! It's a lone covenant banshee!". "Send out the fighters ASAP. Be careful we don't know what they are planning with sending a lone banshee. And alert the other three ships." The captain barked, operators working their stations and fighters flying out of the hangar.

"Ranging in on the fighter Sir, permission to attack." Lead pilot said back to the bridge. "Negative, we'll see what they do first. Something is off with this." The operator responded. "Rodger, giving chase." Leader responded, the three fighters pursuing. "Alright dark squadron. You have permission to fire, that banshee is getting too close." The com crackled, the three fighters launching their load. The banshee continued on it's path, looping around the hull between cannons add they tried to shoot the tango down.

The banshees engines whined as it looped around the hull and crashed into one of the Valkyrie's many hangars as one of the engines got blasted by one of the fighters.

* * *

 **\- Left Side Hangar 2 -**

Lazaro was working on his mech whist in full armor when a banshee came burning in, full throttle. Why he was working on his mech in the hangar instead of in the garage, who knows. He watched as other pilots and workers jumped out of the way as the banshee took one of the crates with it and crashed into a stack of crates. Marines charged in and pilots took out their sidearms to surround the ship. Lazaro took his shotgun out of his mech, pumped it, and then walked over. "You! Get the workers to a safe place and get a fire crew down here, we don't want this ship blowing up in the condition it's in!" Lazaro called to one of the pilots as he looked over the situation. "You guys, pop the cockpit open and everyone else prepare to fire at whatever comes out of that thing on my command." He continued calmly, three marines walking over to the wrecked banshee and opening the cockpit with their pistols aimed. The first marine counted with his fingers and then the three jumped back, lifting the cockpit up. Nothing. "Lock down the hanger! The pilot couldn't have gone far!" Lazaro commanded, one of the engineers walking over to the banshee to see if it was unmanned.

The marines and pilots searched the hanger, some staying near the banshee. Lazaro felt something stab into his back and a gun fired. Everything went black, but he was still alive somehow. He looked at the marines in front of him, some looking up at the light that was shot out. He slowly turned but he was stabbed even further. Whatever was stabbing him was pointy and his suit prevented whoever from jamming it into him. He thought the marines would've shot by now saying elites are taller than the normal human sized pilot. They only just sat there, same with him. Breathing could be heard in his ear and Lazaro eyed what was holding him. Something dark colored with a flattened green visor. _Vantablack_. That was the only thing that could explain the dark color, because the person sure of heck wasn't cloaked. The marines looked at the pilot and then to their commander and back. Lazaro only waited, and hoped he wouldn't die. Not that he should already be dead.

* * *

"What is going on down there!"Pasternak, one of the officers and somewhat the second in command to the captain, shouted at Elision, the spotter of the ship. "I am looking into that but I can't fucking see what the attacker is!"

"The hell you talking nonsense about!"

"It's true sir! All I can see is a silhouette and that's it!"

"Elision, you are a good spotter, its not like you to not be able to see." Valius replied, "let me take a look." Elision showing him the camera footage.

"Kouta, find any info you can, We want to know what the hell this _thing_ is." Kouta, one of the officers on the deck following the orders without question. After a few minutes he turned to the captain. "Sir, there's absolutely no info on what this might be. Sensor's can't analyze it!"

"Dammit, what the hell are these covenant up to."

"I don't think its covenant sir. They don't have the guts to do that type of stunt with a lone banshee." Kouta responded, looking at his monitor.

"You're right. Any ideas of origin?" Valius sighed, leaning forward.

"No idea sir. Still can't analyze."

"Then find something that can be! Stance, weapon, Anything!"

"Hold on sir, got something!" Kouta exclaimed pulling it up onto the screen. The crew looked at the object in silence, Pasternak breaking it. "A... Christmas ornament?" He questioned, the captain wondering too. "Appears to be the weapon." Kouta replied, looking at the two officers.

"A mimic? This isn't right." Valius whispered to himself, only Pasternak hearing.

"Sir?" Pasternak turned. Valius turned to his console and operated it, showing him a file. Pasternak narrowed his eyes. No picture available, or at least facial. The others were only blurry shots of the armor from long ago. Either way it matched the description. "Sir, with all due respect, this spartan never made it out of training. She's long dead."

"It never completed training, but that doesn't mean that she isn't dead." Valius countered, looking over the profile. They were limited to only certain info. What was ONI hiding.

* * *

 **Ok here's the first chapter of Dimension jumpers. I am now posting this author's note long into the story, like chapter 20. I get if the story is confusing and all but this is my FIRST and longest story yet on fanfiction after trying to find out how to use fanfiction. Each later chapter has at least 2000 words, some a little less. I get there are tons of mistakes and everything but as I said this is my first ever story. I also have absolutely no plans, I do free write although ideas pop into my head. Ideas are not exactly the same as plans to me. Also if you are to post a review, please use an actual account instead of a guest so I can reply back and it might even help you. The reason I want people to use an actual account instead of a guest account is because one of my reviews is 'Delete your history' which I have no idea on what it means and I term it a random review saying it is from a guest account. Guest accounts are also not able to be sent messages so I can't ask for what the review means if I don't understand it or if I need more information for like what exactly is confusing in the story.**

 **I've been getting reviews of things being confusing and a few others and I want to message back to know exactly what that person means so by all means please don't use a guest account to post a review because with actual fanfiction accounts I can message you back. Also this is a 20 chapter chapter story so far and I might add up to 25 chapters and then start another book.**

 **This will give lots of unanswered questions if you have read the whole story, but even then it might leave unanswered questions. Unless you don't want to, please read the whole story because some of the problems you guys might have may be solved later on. Please try to abide by these few things and some of you can tell me what I'm doing wrong and help me improve (I've gotten one so far). And if you want to, send me stories I should read to help me improve on my own stories. This is also the only story that is remotely even being worked on and will have more books (This is book one).**

 **Also you know what I said about this story being the first. It's technically not. Shadow's of tokyo is technically the first this is the one I've stayed devoted to for the longest so Dimension jumper is technically second. Also Shadow of Tokyo is only 5,390 words long for nine chapters, which would be about only two and a half chapters with me writing at least 2000 words each chapter. Shadow of Tokyo is also discontinued for I have no idea how i'm going to do it plus I just don't feel the Vibe because it's just weird for me and I don't like it. My brain also isn't giving me any ideas on the story at all and I have no plans for this story. Although I might reactivate it if people so wish but don't expect any good to come out if at all.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading the story and this note. I also have other stories too which I will say below and their status. If there are any questions please leave a review or message me via my profile VelocitaMachi.**

 **Spirit of pride  
Active  
Kancolle**

 **Shadows of tokyo  
Discontinued (Likely forever unless someone wishes to take up on it. After teaching me how to use the Beta reader and send it to you of course.)  
SAO Gun Gale Online.**

 **Bullet of fire  
Inactive, might go into Discontinued.  
Aria the scarlet ammo (No none of that ecchi stuff.)**

 **Warrior of the night  
Idea, might not post.  
Mechwarrior**

 **Dimension Jumper book two.  
Chapter written (Not sure if it would be the first)  
Crossover: Undecided  
Might be an OS (Original story) by me.**

 **The end  
Completed  
Misc.  
A short poem that I decided to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lazaro and the marines continued on with a staring contest. He didn't know how long he was being held, but it was more than five minutes. If the marines weren't going to do anything then he would have to, but how. He had a sharp object stabbing into his back and no idea who was the attacker. Either way he marked the attacker as hostile, like most would. One thing still confused him, why hadn't the attacker spoke at all? That didn't matter, he more focused on how _**Not**_ to die. He had forgotten that his trusty shotgun was still in hand, but he mixed up the real ammo with blanks. Those would have to do. He turned his head, only to get jabbed. It hurt. "Hey," Lazaro started, "I'm sure you noticed I still have my shotgun, mind I put it down or something saying you can't do anything whilst holding me and jabbing me at the same time?" The attacker loosened the pointed object a little bit. _good_ that let some of the pain off. _'Now for the next phase'_ he thought while slowly lowering to the ground, the attacker following. Darting up, he hit the attacker in the head and fired his shotgun into the leg, freeing himself. He pushed the heavyweight off of him and crashed to the deck, the marines firing. The barrage hit home, the attacker fleeing. What wasn't expected is that the door opened for the attacker despite the hanger being in full lock down.

Only high ranking officers like the captain were allowed to go through areas or grant access to areas that were in lock down. So someone must've opened the door.

* * *

 **\- Bridge -**

"Status!" Valius shouted, completing his talk with Pasternak. "Sir! The area is locked down! Yet the attacker was able to open one of the doors and flee!" one of the operators, Colo replied. "Transmission incoming!" Rihem, the communicator sending the transmission to the captain. It was from Maritza, one of the other carriers. "Valkyrie, whats going on, we can't have our once prized ship going down." The captain messaged. Valius answered back. "We are taking care of the situation. It will take a lot more than a fly to take us down Farner." He reassured the other captain, ending the call. "Least I hope it's just a fly rather than what I think it is..." he whispered to himself. Looking over the crew, he sighed. The ship was a bit old, and there was another ship that replaced them. Still the ship was quite powerful and some even considered the Valkyrie to still be the heart and pride of the BIF instead of the newer ship Calkiron.. Still... It would take skill, and lots of it for the Valkyrie to take down the Calkiron. "What's the situation down in the hangar?" Valius asked. "Under control sir, no casualties besides some knocked and dented crates and a bogey." The operator replied. "None? Not even any wounds or burns?" He questioned. "No sir, Lazaro will send you a report."

"That damn crazy pilot..." Valius muttered to himself, "How long till we arrive at destination?". "Approximately... I'd say four days at most, maybe a bit earlier than that." Navigator replied. Valius sat back in his chair. Quei was a good navigator. One of the best he's ever met, and may be one of the best navigators in BIF. Spotter Elision had good eyesight, saying he was augmented. But there were a few that were better than him. He would even make an excellent sniper if it weren't for he didn't like killing people and he didn't like being on the field. But that made him wonder why he didn't panic when they were under attack. Opas, the captain of Dark squadron, however, can get albeit cocky sometimes. Even though he's loyal he can be very blunt sometimes, which can be helpful in piloting... sometimes. He also was the one who trained the other two pilots personally himself, and he did quite a good job to say the least. According to Valius. Then there's Lazaro. Doesn't really follow commands except for certain people. He even claimed a fighter for himself and won't let anyone do anything without his supervision, which got annoying for the engineers. Valius let it slide, on one condition. If he wrecks it or something, he doesn't get another. And so far he's been doing a good job in taking good care of it as if it's his life. And for some people. Their vehicles are their life. Although Valius saw that Lazaro cared for the fighter more than his life, for he even got shot from a stray bullet to protect the ship...

The captain shook is thoughts. "Put the ship on tier one alert, we don't know if this attacker could be of some use." Valius commanded. He looked at Pasternak and he nodded, exiting the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**I get I am doing this a bit later in the story but right now the crossover is mainly halo and rwby. But the thing is dimension jumpers is somewhat a story that me and my friends created. It also takes place in multiple stories, ranging from titan fall to star wars and many other things. So even though the main crossover is directed at halo and rwby, expect things from other types like the star destroyer from star wars.**

 **And since many of you might not know, BIF stands for** **Bureau of Intervening Forces. It also has its own special forces and navy. Many call them the dimension jumpers because well they are meant to watch over the dimensions and make sure that nothing unauthorized jumps do another dimension. Because of this the BIF is made up of many different things, ranging from the titans from titan fall, the Spartans from halo, and planets from rwby. Soo yea that's the BIF. The largest shipyard, which measured up to five football fields in length, held the pride of the BIF, the Valkyrie, which was the flagship of the main fleet, it had a huge hangar deck above the main cannon at the bow of the ship, containing ten Razor carriers, then another hangar deck above that can carry up to a hundred Blitz Battleships, the side hangers carrying billions of drone fighters, transports, bombers, and super bombers. However a newer more technological flagship _'Calkiron'_ was made as you may have already read. Despite this, the Valkyrie was still considered a flagship class instead of dropping into the warship class. The Calkiron and Valkyrie are pretty evenly classed, saying the Valkyrie has more experienced crew, yet it would take a bit for the Valkyrie to take down it's newer more technological version.**

 **that's pretty much all I have to say but there will be more, any questions you can ask in the review or PM me.**

* * *

Pasternak came in about a half hour later. He then suggested to the captain that he'd rest for his visit in the following days, in which Valius complied.

- **Living quarters -**

The Captain walked on the upper floors of the Living quarters. He found his room and slid open the door, walking in. The door closed behind and Valius took out a drink from his fridge. He poured a glass and sat down, leaving him to face a shadow in the corner. "Drink?" He asked, reaching for a glass. The person turned into a lighter black so he could see the person better. A spartan. The spartan however took the drink and used the filtration that was used for food and drinks that most thought as a waste instead of taking off the helmet. Moreover that Spartans couldn't drink, or so he heard. The glass was set down with quite a bit of softness and quietness for a spartan. Valius stared into the face of this spartan and slid a holo-file over. The spartan rested it's hand on the chip and slid it back. Valius raised an eyebrow, "So, first things first, who are you?"

Silence

"Well?"

More silence

Valius sighed and the spartan pointed over to his desk. All that he saw on it was a notepad and pen. "You wanna draw?" He asked, walking over to the items and giving it to the spartan. The spartan started writing and showed it to Valius. 'Sorry, but I am unable to talk.' was what he read, despite the writing being very scribbled.

"Looks like this is gonna be a loong conversation." He sighed.

'Yes, yes it is.'

Before Valius replied, the ship shook. "Despite it about to be a long conversation, we will have to end this here, I got work to do."

'Any way I can help'

"Sorry, but no. After all you did board this ship illigally." Valius shook his head, walking towards the door.

'You have a point, guess I'll stay here...' was the last thing Valius read before exiting the room and running to the bridge.

* * *

 **\- A few hours before -  
** **\- Food hall -**

Three marines sat at a table with Dark squadron, eating. "Hey, you hear what happened in the hangar?" Terz, Opas's second pilot, asked the three marines. "Oh yea! The fighter I shot down!" Ulark laughed. "So that's what the commotion was about!" One of the marines exclaimed. "Yea! although the bogey is still on the loose. Anyways, there's a few things about the Valkyrie you rookies probably won't know." Terz leaned forward, the marines leaning in. "There is one mystery about the Valkyrie no one is even close to solving. The Devil's room." He then said, the marines confused. "The devil's room?" The second marine asked. "Oh, The one that they said is haunted?" Ulark said. "I don't like scary things like that!" The third marine shrieked. Opas laughed, "I can't believe you guys. You actually think that shit exists?!". "C'mon Cap. You gotta somewhat believe it, like think of it. There's no room six six six. Only six six five and six six seven!" Terz tried to persuade. "You guys can go talk about your damn ghost stories, I can't believe I trained pilots that actually believe that." Opas scoffed, getting up and leaving. "Oh well. Any who, they say the room belonged to the last captain of the ship." Ulark turned to the Marines. The five leaned in on each other, the third marine shaking a little which was expected of a girl. "The last captain presumably disappeared. No body really knows what happened to him, or anything for that matter. Either way they now call it the Devil's room." Terz said.

"Not only that, they say there's now a pretty cute girl that uses the room. But nobody knows why. In the history of the Valkyrie anyone who used that room or even entered it disappeared, sometimes with no trace at all. That girl is probably one of the longest lasting with that room besides the last captain. But she disappeared a while ago and hasn't showed up at all." Ulark explained, looking at each of the marines individually. Ulark and Terz took turns talking.

"But rumor has it that the fighter that Ulark shot down didn't have a covenant pilot, But rather a black figure. A spartan some say. You can ask in the hangar the fighter crashed in and look at the recordings. But the thing is the person was able to sneak up on one of the pilots without anyone noticing at all, heck could've killed the guy. And some say its a girl too. If i'm correct this person might be the only person to enter the devil's room, disappear, and reappear! Well, that's all." Terz stated, leaning back. The ship shook as they got up, some falling back down into their seats. After the shaking the pilots got up and headed to the hangar.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived in time at the hangar, in gear. "Whats the situation!" Opas talked into his com. "No need to panic, just a little bit of turbulence and asteroids, nothing to be afraid of." Kouta reported. "Dammit, A little more notification next time!" Opas growled. He turned to his fighter. Might as well since he was here and Lazaro was hard at work. "Well boys, seems its a false alarm, might as well check to see if our fighters are in top shape, even though its the engineer's jobs. It doesn't hurt to double check." Opas told the other two pilots and walked to the tools platform.

 **\- Lazaro -**

He tightened a screw on the engine. Climbing up next to the cockpit he switched it on. Works. Turning it off, he went to the back of the ship and started to clean out the thrusts. He's been working on cleaning the engine so it was in top notch shape. He even cleaned and tested the controls to make sure they worked and were comfortable. Sighing, he put down his cleaning tools. The thrusts were already mostly clean and they would probably get dirty again so he didn't spend much time on doing them. Putting away the tools, he exited the hangar. Lazaro overheard that the attacker hasn't been seen for the past couple hours. Another problem to add to everything. Lazaro hoped the other ships didn't seem suspicious or there would be lots of trouble. Boarding, lock down, room to room search, Checks to see what you were doing, lots of problems that Lazaro didn't want to deal with.

* * *

 **\- Bridge -**

Valius sat in the captains seat, getting a status report. Seems they were going a bit faster than calculated so they could probably expect to arrive early. Much earlier. "Sir! We are heading up on an asteroid field and main base! We can also suspect there might be civilian activity!" Quei shouted.

"Sir, Should we route some of the power to the shields and man the turrets to shoot the asteroids out of the way?" One of the operators asked. "No need to use ammo or extra power. Transfer main flight controls to me and put the shields to half. Route some of the power to the engines." Valius ordered, gripping the controls. Quei reluctantly transferred the controls over and the other operators did the orders, resisting the urge to put more power into the shields and less power to the engines. "Kouta, notify the crew to brace, its going to get albeit bumpy." Valius ordered, Pasternak grabbing a rail.

The ship then dived and rolled, going through the asteroids. The smaller rocks bounced off the shield harmlessly. Valius continued to guide the ship through the field of rocks quite skillfully. The ship then came out of the other end of the asteroid field. Quei looked at the captain, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh I learned a few tricks, plus flying a big ship like this isn't that easy, depending on your skill set of course." Valius smiled, giving Quei back the controls. Kouta then requested landing and they landed in the largest shipyard where the Valkyrie was made. A transmission then came in a few hours later. Kouta opened it up and it showed the captain of Calkiron. "Valkyrie, I'm sure that shipyard is meant for US to land in and not you!" Quei looked at the captain seeing if they should move.

"Sorry Calkiron, first come, first serve. Also they granted our landing. Plus this shipyard was built expecially for big ships like the Valkyrie class. If you haven't forgotten, This ship is the first of the Valkyrie class which is what you are also, only more technologically advanced, and I am more experienced. The reason you aren't stuck on a warship class instead of a flagship is because I turned down the offer to captain that ship, You can thank me on that one and respect me and this crew at least. This is a friendly meeting, not a dual." Valius remarked. Calkiron's captain growled and ended the transmission.

"Veda, keep the shields up, we don't want Calkiron friendly firing for stealing their parking spot. Their captain can be a bit of a tough one." Valius looked at Veda, one of the many operators on the bridge. They started to get up as the operators outside clamped down the Valkyrie and extended the bridges to let the crew off. Crew members started to climb off the ship, some staying behind to make sure the ship wasn't tampered with or had to do other things like grab something they forgot. Citizens were also in the hangar, admiring the humongous flagship. Some were expecting the Calkiron instead to land but they didn't care for the Valkyrie was basically the same ship, just the predecessor. Some crew met with the citizens for some of them were close friends or family, or just someone who had questions like some of the younger kids.

Valius however, instead of going off the left side of the ship where all the commotion was at, he left at the back of the right side where there wasn't so much commotion. Two secret soldiers escorted him and the black spartan to a vehicle while another held the door open for them to enter. The vehicle was big to fit the spartan and was also comfortable for the captain. He was being taken to report to command but he wondered what would happen to the spartan. As soon as the vehicle started to move however, the spartan activated it's cloaking device and bailed out unknowingly to the driver and passenger. Valius just sat there drinking his glass like nothing happened. There were no camera's in the vehicle, only the two soldiers in the front, that made it easier for Valius to make an excuse for the absent spartan.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Meeting room -**

Valius confronted the commanders. He had been requested to stay after the meeting with the other captains. "Captain Valius, as you are aware, The Valkyrie has been outclassed by a much newer Valkyrie class. Saying your ship is only the prototype. Because of this we are planning to retire the Valkyrie." Klicka stated.

"With all due respect sir, I will have to deny that request, and so will the crew. The Valkyrie is a perfectly good ship, even if it is a prototype. To retire it would be a waste."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Let an outdated ship fly around commanding other ships?"

"Sir, Instead of retiring the ship how about we upgrade it to current standards?"

"Do you know how much that will cost captain?" Klicka growled.

"Valkyrie classes aren't cheap, but upgrading the Valkyrie to current standards is a lot cheaper and easier than building a whole new ship." Valius explained. Klicka was about to speak before one of the other commanders, making him turn. The two exchanged with each other and Valius waited patiently. Klicka turned back, sighing and waving his hand. Obeny then spoke up, "Captain Valius, If you wouldn't mind, I will like to do some changes. And because the Valkyrie is a prototype, that will let me be able to have certain possibilities that a newer ship wouldn't. Of course I'll refit it to current standards but also put a few prototype weapons onto it, if you agree of course." she sent him a document. "I will give you a few hours to decide, I suggest taking the offer or retire the ship. Dismissed." Valius bowed, "I'm sure the crew wouldn't mind a little upgrade. We shall get results from the prototypes." He smiled, turning to exit. "Oh, Captain." Valius turned to see what it was this time. "About the spartan you were coming here with, I hear it escaped?"

"I am sorry ma'am, But expecting me to take on a spartan head on in close quarter combat is out of the question. Especially one who uses a Christmas ornament as a knuckle knife. I'll keep an eye out."

"I see. But since you seem to know the spartan and are the only one to ever get within range and be able to communicate with the spartan, we shall give you access to the full file. Do not let anyone else know about this."

"Yes Ma'am." Valius walked out, this time no questions. The door to the Hangar opened and Valius walked in. Members were already working on outfitting the ship. One of the Valkyrie's crew members and Pasternak walked up. "What is the meaning of this captain?"

"Oh, just getting an upgrade, if you wouldn't mind." Pasternak sighed. "Least give a warning next time?"

"Sure, and while you are at it mind telling the other crew members, and try telling Lazaro first before they reach his fighter, or at least secure his fighter before anything happens to it. I wouldn't imagine how he would react if his prized ship was touched. Although it might be entertaining." Valius smiled, The crew member walking to secure his fighter if Lazaro wasn't on the ship and Pasternak to tell the others.

* * *

 **\- About a month later -**

"System check roger!" Crew members shouted as they fired up the systems. "Man this system responds faster at insane speeds!" Quei said as he watched the engines fire up from a glowing orange to a illuminate blue, using a hangar camera he was connected to. "All crew on board and systems online?"

"Yes'sir! All systems green." Elision stated, closing the doors and watching the bridges retreat.

"Requesting takeoff." Kouta typed in commands.

"BIF Valkyrie F-19043, you are cleared for launch." Control chimed, the clamps releasing and the Valkyrie ascending into the atmosphere. Lets hope these prototypes don't get us killed. Valius then checked his mail for any orders. There was a single miscellaneous mail and he opened it. _'looks like i'm going to be serving under you secretly for a while cap!_ ' _-Mute_. Damn spartan. Oh well there was no going back now. He read the rest of the info that was on the file but there was still no facial, real name, and some of the other info was missing. There wasn't even the nickname Mute on the file, but he knew it was the spartan.

"Sir where to next?" Quei asked.

Valius smiled, "Where we shall be called."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that was the Halo part and now it starts to get into the rwby part if you were wondering when it was going to happen. Mute is a spartan and you will learn more about her (Yes, its a female). You will also learn more about some of the new prototype upgrades done to the Valk and also more history too. Maybe even a few haunted stories about the Valkyrie too. (O Ooh spookehy. And no I don't have typing problems I deliberately spelled it like that).**

* * *

 **\- Weeks later -**

There hasn't been that much action or anything to test the experimental upgrades on. Valius rested in his chair, drinking some coffee, some of the other operators paying a little attention to their station, doing the same.

However down in the hangar, Lazaro was hard at work, swapping parts onto his ship. He didn't accept one of the newer ones because he didn't want to do it. Although Obeny was nice enough to let him have a few parts that he would like to add onto the ship. Turning he looked for something. But it wasn't there. _The fuck?_ How did he loose something as big as an engine? It was a small engine but still. How the hell could he have lost it, he swore it was right there! Picking up a note on the ground in place of the engine he looked at it. A meeting place. Lazaro growled and finished installing the other parts except for the ones that required the engines. Putting the tools away, he walked to where he was to meet.

A dark room. He flicked on the lights and closed the door, coming face to face with a vantablack spartan. "Ugh, Not you again!" Lazaro groaned. A hologram popped up in his face. _'Well that's not very nice to say'_.

"I don't care now give me my engine back!"

 _'Ah, but first, tell me. How did you tame it?'_

"Tame it?"

 _'Fine ill simplify it, w_ here _did you get these parts?'_

"Does it matter?"

'Yes, This is from a Corsche 550 Spyda, am I right?"

"Why do you care?" Lazaro complained

 _'Because I want to know.'_

"Fineee! I got it from a wreck that someone had ok?"

 _'where is that wreck?'_ The hologram displayed.

"You ask too many questions. NOW CAN I HAVE MY ENGINE BACK." Lazaro growled.

 _'You heard the ship name Lil Bast?'_

"Course I have, that's the name of my fighter." Lazaro snapped

 _'It's cursed. How come you haven't died yet?'_ The spartan asked. Lazaro then looked at the spartan confused.

 _'Dame Leen, you've heard the story right?'_ Lazaro then realized what the Spartan was getting at.

"Yea, but dunno how I'm still alive, now can I have the engine?"

 _'Don't get killed, and if you have the whole ship, body and all. Collectors will be screaming truckloads for it'_ The hologram displayed before disappearing and Lazaro taking the engine. The spartan didn't really care if he died, that was basically what he was asking for. Lazaro then completed putting in the parts that were given to him. The spartan disappeared, no trace at all.

* * *

 **\- hours later -**

"Sir, Planet spotted, Ships appears to be commencing attack." Elision called out.

"How long till first barrage?" Valius asked. "Firing now, should we commence attack?" Kouta then contacted the other two ships that were with them. Like fighters to a carrier compared to the Valkyrie. Razor carriers then launched, same with the battleships, super bombers, bombers, and fighters. It was over excessive force for taking down the small triangular ship. They made sure no debris fell to the planet below by using pinpoint accurate shots. "Sir, there appears to be a Covenant corvette hovering over the Kantian circle." Elision reported. Kalra, the weapon operator turned to the captain, "Sir, missiles and normal weapon won't work at long range against the corvette, which is already infected. Suggestion is to take it out with the Mac!" Valius thought for a bit before a notification popped up. _'Permission to fire the E-Mac unloaded. And go planet side.'_

"Fire the Mac and the E-mac, one after another, leaving the E-mac unloaded." Valius ordered, Granting the request.

"Unloaded sir?"

"We don't want to try the rounds yet, lets first see if it works first. After seeing it work, load a round and fire to make sure that corvette stays down." Valius told him, Kalra nodding.

* * *

 **\- Mute -**

Mute manually overridden a terminal and watched as a plate slid open. The plate closed soon after and the spartan felt herself being pulled and pushed apart before launching upwards.

* * *

Valius watched as the glowing round plunged down into the atmosphere. The E-MAC then fired its second shot. Elision spoke, "Sir, Object shown leaving the E-MAC on first shot. Unknown what it was."

"Heard Elision. Kouta, tell Lazaro to go down and confirm the kill on the corvette." Kouta carrying out the command. Lazaro then left from the main hangar soon after. Lazaro entered the atmosphere soon after and flew through the fog, he's heard reports on this place. One of the most Dangerous places on this planet. Rolling, he avoided a giant black bird, letting loose a few shots. He slowed down and hovered near the ground. Flipping the plane vertical to make it hover in place, he looked up. Flames were in the distance so he pulled up a little more, making him go upside down and head toward the wreckage. "Kill confirmed sir." Lazaro radioed back to command, Boosting off across the waters.

 **\- Mute -**

Where the heck was she? Everything was completely white and her polarization wasn't doing anything. "Grimm spotted, taking action!" Bullets started to spray the ground next to her. Mute activated her camo and ran, she couldn't see much in the blizzard and it didn't take long for her to evade the attackers either. Finding a cave she went inside, finding it warm so her armor didn't freeze up. Laying down, she kept her camo on, going to sleep.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and for the Kantian circle, it is one of the most dangerous islands on Remnant, if not the most dangerous (That I thought up of course). Unlike on the mainland, this has lots of ancient Grimm and other types of Grimm that aren't on the mainland, same with in the sea. The Kantian circle is also so corrosive that it infects anything and everything, Like what happened with the corvette. The only thing stopping it is the vast ocean where it doesn't have enough corrosive range.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where the rwby part of the crossover starts to get into. There are also no original characters from rwby either but locations and events like the Vytal festival are in the story, just no original characters.**

* * *

 **\- Bridge -**

"Sir, Kill confirmed, but contact with Lazaro lost." Kouta explained. "Radio damage?" Pasternak asked.

"No, perhaps its something to do with the Kantian circle." Kouta replied. Pasternak sighed, "Least I can have some peace from that pilot for once but still." Pasternak walked out. One operator thought of going down and picking them up. Valius only said that he would head to the nearest city. Lazaro piloted the fighter after giving up on contacting command. He would go back up to space but he decided to stay on the planet, they wouldn't leave, would they? He didn't care, he liked the glittering scenery of the ocean and the red of the forest. There were a few black animals but he didn't bother with them even though he knew what they were. The only thing he bothered with were the Nevermores, which were made quick of. A giant tower was north of him. The ship turned toward it, keeping low still. Finally landing, the cloak activated and he got out, the cockpit closing after. He didn't want his ship getting stolen. Something hit him from the side, hard. Lazaro sat slumped against a tree. The person who slammed into him however, was sitting up, rubbing her forehead. She looked up and him, her face turning to wonder. "A cool robot!" The person ran up to Lazaro looking into the face plate. Lazaro got up and groaned. "Oh my gosh! Sorry! Wait. did a robot just groan?" The girl then exclaimed. Lazaro looked at the girl, "I'm not a robot!"

"You're not?" She asked. Lazaro took off his glove instead of his helmet for proof. "Oh hey a humanoid android!" Lazaro then drew his knife and drew a drop of blood. "Oh..." the girl realized her foolishness. She turned to Sadness. "I wish you were a robot..."

"No, i'm not a damn robot." Lazaro sighed, He was getting annoyed even though he liked the world. "So what's your name exactly? Lazaro asked.

"I should be the one asking you that first." She looked at him. Lazaro sighed, "Lazaro, The rest is classified."

"You in the military or some shit?"Lazaro was taken back by the remark. "When did you learn such words!" She looked at him. "Anyways, the name's Enri Reb Zeekis." Enri crossing her arms. She looked forward. They were at the city, about to enter. You got anywhere to go?" Enri asked, Pulling out a small object and pulling it apart, showing a screen. She put it away and looked at him. "Not really..." Lazaro rubbed the back of his helmet. Enri dashed up to him, "I know! You're here to become a hunter!"

"A.. What?"

"A hunter! Beacon academy is that away. You get to learn combat and make your own weapons!"

"Wait there's a school that lets kids build dangerous weapons and send them into combat?"

"Yeppers! And fight monsters I should note!"

"WHY WASN'T I BORN ON THIS PLANET!" Lazaro complained. Enri looked at him confused, Planet?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Lazaro covered up as if nothing happened. "You're an alien!" Enri asked excitedly. "Nooo, Not at all. Um, I'm going to go and sign up I guess..." Lazaro then started to walk. Enri looked at the small object with the screen and then pulled him along unexpectedly and hurriedly. "We're gonna be late! Introductions or whatever are starting in a few minutes!"


	8. Chapter 8

Two students laughed together. One turned to the entrance of the ship that was closing. Two people jumped into the ship before the door closed. "Hey Rionton, Is that your little sister?" Rionton turned to see his little sister with another person. He sighed. His sister tends to be a bit... Troublesome. Enri waved before leaving into a different part of the ship.

 **\- Hours later -**

The ship was landing and Rionton jumped off the ship a few inches before it connected with the dock. Enri exited a few minutes later. "Hey Enri, wheres the other guy?" Enri looked away and chuckled a little bit, "He uh..." Rionton raised his eyebrows. "Um, he somewhat... fell off the ship..." A bad lie. There wasn't any way to fall off the ship lest you blew out a window or opened the exit ramp, which wouldn't go unnoticed. Shaking his head he walked off towards the auditorium where first years were to meet. Soon everyone had gathered for the meeting, he saw the same guy that was with his sister with another person who was showing herself off. _Damn ditched so fast huh,_ He thought. Everyone turned to see the headmaster walk onto the stage. "Hello students, My name is Nianix Nires. I'm sure you have met my assistant Hyko Greima. There are a few rules which I have suspected you students have read before coming here. Now here at Beacon it isn't going to be easy and a piece of cake like it has been at your other schools." Nianix spoke. She continued on with a few other things, "Now, I expect all of you to survive and do your best. Although it's the schools ability to protect you students, it can't protect you all. So by the end of the year I will likely not be seeing some of you." She looked at the crowed individually before stepping off stage and Hyko walking up. "Now, Some teams might have more members than others when created so if you have less team mates do not be discouraged, for I am sure you will do well with your team together and alone." Your dorms will be displayed on you're scrolls that were given to you or on notifications from your personal scroll tomorrow. Tonight everyone is sleeping here and tomorrow will be your exercises." Hyko completed, leaving the students to get out their bedding and meet other people.

It was soon nightfall. Lazaro sighed on his bag. Today wasn't a very good day, "Yo harem guy!" Lazaro looked up to see someone walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Lazaro shoved his face into his pillow.

"Oh I dunno, thought you might be hanging out with your girlfriends." The guy stated.

"I don't have any girlfriends, at least not any that I know of!" He growled, looking at him.

"Eh whatever, any who. Names Rionton, see ya tomorrow during exercises!" Rionton walked off, leaving Lazaro to sleep.

* * *

 **\- Morning -**

It was a hard and painful morning. Lazaro was awoken by some people who woke up at Six O' fucking clock! Some of the other students didn't enjoy it either. To make it worse, he found a girl he hadn't seen staring into his face. Creepy and adding to what he said to Rionton last night about him not knowing if he had a girlfriend. Not only that she left soon after, Lazaro eating the food that was left behind hesitantly. It didn't look like it was eaten at all. The PA chimed, calling all students to the cliff. _I Didn't even get to finish my breakfast!"_ Lazaro got up, hoping no one will take his stuff. The trek was a long hike up terrain and it was painful too. There were these pads which he stood on, or at least he suspected that they stand on them. "Hello students. You are warriors now, there is no lollygagging here. After landing you will go to the north end of the forest and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years, and likely for the rest of your hunting career. If you are to survive in the emerald forest you will have to destroy everything in your path or as I said the the introduction, you will die. At the north end of the forest there is a altar with relics that each pair must take and then head back here. You will be evaluated for this test. Any questions?" Nianix spoke, catching the students attention. Lazaro raised his hand, "No? Good." Lazaro died inside as the first student was launched off the cliff without his question being answered, him being launched next.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck , oh shit, FUUCK! Why didn't I bring a jet pack!" Lazaro screamed as he hit a button on his wrist and he landed in the cockpit of his fighter, still cloaked. He quickly landed the fighter again and got out, bringing his shotgun that he had left. No one was in his sight yet. Sighing he walked north, staying in brush to not get caught. Who was the girl that he woke up to in the morning? If he read the one student description sheet her name was Miavi. Why was he thinking of that now? He ran into something or rather someone and almost fainted. Miavi was staring right into his face yet again. "Soo, um, guess were teammates now..." Lazaro said. Miavi only stared at him, "Er do you talk?" Miavi tilted her head. Lazaro sighed. Miavi passed him a notepad. _'surprised you haven't noticed yet'_ Miavi then realized something and shadows surrounded her. What Lazaro saw next was Mute. It made a bit of more sense now. She then took the notepad and wrote something else on it. _'You are the first to see my face in a long time..'_ Mute then went back to her humanoid form and they continued to walk north.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked out of the green undergrowth. The mission was fairly easy and they had come across an altar with relics laying around it. The relics however were in the form of guns and Lazaro grabbed a black pistol whilst Miavi grabbed a pistol of different color. They looked pretty authentic too. "Wanna fly back?" Lazaro asked, Miavi shaking her head and walking back into the trees. She wasn't looking where she was going and she hit something hard and rubbery. "The fuck?" Lazaro looked up to see a burnt warthog hanging from the vines.

* * *

 **\- Valkyrie -**

"Still no contact sir." Kouta reported

"Oh well, might as well stick around here for a little bit before continuing. Could be amusing." Valius replied, watching a warthog fall out of the hangar

 **\- Hangar -  
\- Minutes before -**

A mechanic worked on a warthog. He was making it so the armor would let the warthog be able to withstand a orbital re-entry. He even modded the engine, tires, suspension, and other parts to help it be able to land. He even included a parachute that could be automatically or manually opened. The mechanic started the vehicle and opened the engine bay to check the engine. He closed it and then messed with a few wires and the warthog launched forward, throwing him out of the vehicle. "Fuck, Stop that hog!" He yelled, chasing after the runaway warthog. Slowing his running, he took out his notepad and watched the armored vehicle plummet towards the planet. He then jotted on his notes

Test 01 of re-entry type warthog.

Tested: Yes

Results: Unknown

Prototype condition: Unknown. Likely destroyed.

Test type: Mechanical shakedown test

What happened during the test: Fell out of open hangar

Notes for the future: Test in an area where it wont be lost or damaged too much.

* * *

Lazaro cut down the warthog from the trees and Miavi flipped it back over when it landed. Lazaro climbed in and started it, surprised it started after falling from who knows where. By the looks it had been modded with high heat resistant armor. Miavi jumped in and the vehicle rolled forward as Lazaro pushed the pedal. There was a path that they went along and nothing interesting happened. A person then walking in front of their path, Lazaro slamming the brakes. Nothing. The student watched in fear as the vehicle continued on its path towards the helpless student. Miavi then pushed the steering wheel, swerving the Warthog around the student, causing it to go into a roll. Crashing into a tree, Miavi used her legs pushing against the tree to flip the warthog back over, Lazaro still in it. The student walked over to help him out. Fuel ignited and the warthog then exploded. "Well shit, there goes our ride... Oh well, thanks for helping... What's your name?

"Arhion." The student replied. The three then introduced each other. Arhion already had a relic too. Another pistol. The three then poured water on the warthog and Lazaro attempted to start it, knowing it wasn't. But it did. "Jeez, this warthog really is something" The other two jumping in and heading on their merry way. They were then back in the auditorium, the warthog was hidden somewhere out of sight. Their dorms were now assigned and the teams were being formed. "Now for team LAM. This team will be made up of Lazaro Elba, Arhion Lantusken, and Miavi Lyn. You three have collected the pistol pieces. You three have also shown the ability of being able to stay hidden and make quick work of actions. There for your team name is LAM, which can have many meanings. 'attack' or 'on the run', which can go either way. Now some teams may not have leaders, You can choose if you want a leader. But each person could be a good leader, so expect each teammate." Nianix completed saying the teams. Hyko walked up to the mic after Nianix, "Now students, your dorms have been assigned, it has been a long day. So head to your assigned dorms and rest, tomorrow will be another long day." Students walked out, some heading to their dorms and others to who knows where.

Lazaro left Arhion and Miavi to head to the dorm while he went to check on the warthog and fighter. both still cloaked due to the cloaking field of the fighter. The fighter could either cloak itself or use the field to cloak other things in range. He went back to the dorm to find Arhion across the room on the single bed reading a book. Lazaro jumped into his bed. Wait, where was Miavi? He looked at Arhion and he pointed at the floor. Lazaro looked under his bed, finding Miavi covered up on top of a vent. Talk about damn creepy, he was starting to question the actions of the spartan. Arhion put his book away and turned off the lights, leaving them in darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Opas walked onto the bridge of the Valkyrie. "Yes pilot?" Valius asked.

"Permission to go planet side, if we're resting might as well go explore what's down there right? Might find the other two also." Opas saluted.

"Might as well, take your squad down there too, don't attract too much attention on that planet. Dismissed." Opas walked off the bridge and went down the elevator. Rounding up his confused pilots, he got into his longsword and took off, the other two following close behind. They skimmed the water, keeping a lookout. "Hey boss, what do you think that is over there? think it might be them?" Ulark said, Opas looking and turning his ship at what Ulark mentioned. Their radio crackled, "Unknown ships, state your identity!"

"Um, this is pilot Paso and I got two other ships here with me." Opas carefully replied

"What is your purpose for being here?" The radio responded

"Well, we lost contact with one of our ships around this area a day or two ago so we thought we'd come out and find him."

"Sorry Paso, we don't have any reports of ships in the area except for you. But we will let you land and refuel, marking landing coordinates." The radio responded and the three landed. Opas radioed the other two. "Stay in your ships, take off if trouble starts and detonate my ship too. I'm going to talk with the crew." Opas got out of the pilot seat and walked down the ramp. A man walked up to him, "How much do you need? And I've never seen these ships before so how exactly do we fuel them?"

"We will be able to get back on the main tanks so don't worry. And thanks for telling us about the info, we will be going now." Opas replied, getting back on the longsword and taking off with the rest of dark squadron. They headed back up to the Valkyrie and reported their findings. They would have to take much smaller ships with stealth capabilities if they wanted to keep low. The longswords were too big for their needs. The TF-22 thunderhawk might work. It was a small fighter, it had some stealth capabilities and they can probably have the engineers add cloaking devices. And that is what they did. They also loaded up a razor carrier version 2 for when they run low on fuel and ammunition. The razor carrier was also to serve purpose as a mobile base for them, saying it could fly by itself using the generators for the version 2 while the version 1 could fly for hours on fuel. There were also more differences between the two versions for the second was more of a base for long operation while the first was more meant for shorter operations. Version two however was much superior and the engine space on the first were swapped out with hangars on the second for it used alienated technology to stay in the air.

Dark squadron decided to head down early from the razor carrier to scout out places to land or for the carrier to not get spotted from it's massive size. "Object detected on radar sir, in the forest. Should we check it out." Terz commented as they flew towards the blip.

"I don't see anything..." Ulark said, "But it's definitely there."

"You idiots, did you not learn anything from training? Use your ship's camera's!" Opas scowled, the two looking at their camera's and detecting shimmers. "That's definitely Lazaro's ship... and the warthog that fell out of the hangar." Ulark remarked on his sightings.

"No fucking dur! Although the thing is where did they go?"

"Likely the city that's north of here."

"Then that is where we shall go." They disembarked their fighters, leaving their cloaks on too, and headed towards the city with their pistols and SMG's drawn. Something was watching them. Opas fired a shot from his pistol and a black creature roared out of the dark forest. They all fired on the creature, the bullets deflecting off it's hard white armor. Few bullets penetrated it's black body before it pounced onto Terz. Terz then stabbed the barrel of his M7 into the eye of the creature and fired a whole clip into its head. He tossed the dead creature off of him. Ulark bent down and examined, "It seems it's armor is made of a bone like material." He got up and followed the other two through the forest. The gate was ahead of them and they concealed their weaponry.

* * *

 **\- Days later -  
\- Morning -**

Lazaro woke up at around seven. Miavi was over at the desk doing who knows what. "C'mon Miavi, you have been working on whatever that is day and night for a while now. Get some rest already!" Lazaro complained. Miavi only turned to him and stuck out her tongue, returning to her work. Lazaro grimaced at this. Spartans were known to be able to go for days without sleeping or anything really. He didn't even dare to try and knock the spartan out to make her sleep either so he just continued on with his business as usual. He heard Miavi squeak as her helmet appeared on her head and she connected whatever she was working on into the back, recalling the helmet. Lazaro looked at what had Miavi working day and night. A holographic spartan figure appeared in front of her. It had a dark blue black color. "Ah, hello Lazaro, Miavi." The AI then replied. Lazaro jumped back, "How do you know my name?! An AI that was just created!"

"I am no ordinary artificial intelligence. And your tastes for things are... questionable..." The AI face palmed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I tell you, My name is Isonix."

"Okay... But what did you mean about my tastes?" Isonix looked at Lazaro before replying.

"Your scroll." His face plunged to darkness. The AI had seen what he had on his scroll. He's dead. Lazaro then fell backwards, fainting. Miavi looked at him and then Isonix, wondering what she had just done. She sent Miavi the data that was on Lazaro's scroll to her scroll. Her face reddened and darkened and she got up and grabbed something in the drawer. Lazaro heard a click as she turned around, holding a shock stick. _Shit_ , Lazaro went pale and attempted to crawl away, only to get grabbed and lifted off the floor. He was then electrocuted on the highest setting.


	11. Chapter 11

Lazaro woke back up around lunch time. He covered up the massive burn mark on his back and put on his uniform. After getting his lunch, he found the other two members of his team. Miavi was on the end of the bench and left no room for him to sit so he sat on the other side of Arhion. "Did something happen between you two? Like seriously Miavi has been in a grumpy mood all day." Arhion asked. Lazaro sighed, hanging his head, "Well I got caught red handed... Very badly if the burn mark on my back and me being knocked out on the dorm floor didn't explain it." His hair was then ruffled hard. "Ow, OW, That hurts!" He complained.

The ruffling then stopped and he got slapped on the back, "OW, That hurts even more!" Miavi didn't care about the pain that was being caused to Lazaro, but rather who was doing it. "You know how long we looked for yah bugger?" Lazaro turned to face who was behind him, "Opas?"

"It's hard finding one person y'know, you can at least thank us for giving time to search for you." The other two team members walked up from behind. They each sat down next to him. "So you make any new friends?"

"C'mon! I was enjoying myself here, there's nice scenery, kids wielding weapons that are highly dangerous, all whilst fighting monsters!" Lazaro explained to them.

"Sounds like somethin' from a damn anime." Opas scoffed, Miavi shooting him a glare.

"So what do you do here anyways?" Ulark asked.

"Combat, tactics, school stuff, You should already know this before coming here! This school isn't meant for people who slack off!" Arhion barged into their conversation.

"Hey Opas, mind if we continue this later." Lazaro halted the conversation, Opas nodding and getting up with the rest of the team. Arhion looked at Lazaro, "Who were those guys?" Miavi had already left. Lazaro sighed, "Some people I know..."

* * *

Classes had ended, and Dark squadron, now known as team Tofu, had actually survived the day and did pretty good. They were now gathered in team lam's dorm room, Miavi in her armor. "So, Mute, I get you are likely still angry at me from this morning, but can you tell me why you made an AI?"

"I'm not an ordinary AI." Isonix appeared in front of them. "I can operate like a normal AI, but I am linked to Mute somewhat, so I can act as a addition to her inability to actually speak." Isonix said, changing from his dark blue color to a more blood red color. "Like Isonix said, he is an AI extension, so I can have the ability to talk without having to write squiggly lines on a sheet of paper. And it is also an extension of myself because I can now have the ability to hack into systems like cameras and scout the area." Isonix replied before returning to his normal dark blue color. They looked at the AI. Lazaro wondered how Mute had built such a AI in a short span of a few days. Maybe she had been working on it secretly for a while now? Still it was pretty awesome he had to admit. "Heh, you might not be to bad to take on a date." Opas muttered.

Isonix turned to him, "I'm afraid not dear sir, for one Mute is not interested in such petty things at the time, plus according to your age system, she would be thirteen years of age."

"Did you just say... THIRTEEN!" Lazaro screamed.

"Precise, she looks older from augmentation you dingbat. Although some augmentations were never performed." The AI insulted Lazaro. Arhion looked at Mute, "If she's thirteen, then that means she is the youngest to ever attend this academy at four years early!"

"Quite so, now it is getting time for curfew, so team tofu can leave to their dorms. Now unless you want to get mauled to death by Mute, you will not tell anyone of this. And it will be MUCH worse than what she did to Lazaro this morning. And Lazaro, I do suggest seeing a medic for that." Isonix stated, before disappearing, everyone leaving to their dorms and going to sleep. Lazaro still didn't like the thought of the spartan sleeping under his bed though.

* * *

The next morning, Lazaro had woken up early to tell Opas what to do for the day during classes, and that they were going to go out and get him a better weapon. A pistol, sub machine gun, and martial arts weren't going to get the pilots through the whole year. The day went as usual, Professor Olmec chatting about his stories, Dr. Karter making sure they didn't blow up the lab while using their weapons and dust crystals. A normal day of combat class, and well, not much else that was interesting. Lunch was now about to end, "All first year students. Please report to the auditorium. I repeat, All first year students report to the auditorium." Team Tofu and Lam looked at each other before finishing their lunch and heading to their destination. They found Nianix along the way. Something crashed besides them. Nixon sighed, "Mord, I don't mind you flying around, but I sure of heck don't like you falling out of the sky and destroying property!"

"Sorry ma'am!" Mord got up, his dragon-like wings folding into a compact size on his back.

"I'd expect you to fly better in a more suitable environment and enforce not letting it happen." Nianix stated, Mordred bowing in return. He spotted the other two teams. "Oh, why hello! We meet yet again." Mord looked at Miavi.

"Ahem. It seems you have a personal connection to miss Miavi?"

"You could say that." Nianix sighed at this.

"Now, these students have to be somewhere, so if you don't mind returning to your classes?"

"Uhh, last I checked, I never really graduated the first year last year. So I'm technically still a first year student." Nianix growled in annoyance as the students left to the auditorium. Hyko walked onto the stage after all the students were gathered, "Hello students. You might be wondering about the surprise gathering here. You all are going on a mission. Some will be inside the city, while others are outside. Some teams will be gone longer than others and some teams will be working with other hunters, soldiers, and civilians. The shortest mission at most is for the rest of the week while others will last almost a month. Now, choose your mission, and choose wisely" Holographic screens then popped up around the auditorium and the teams spread out. They chose the mission 'Airship Down', a search and rescue mission that was only one time for this year. "Should we fly there on our own?" Opas asked

"You dud, we don't have enough seats. We're taking the bullhead." Lazaro replied

"Quite so student." A beacon hunter that was accompanying them answered. They turned around to look at Karter, "This mission is a search and rescue of any atlas personnel that was on a ship that went down. Any communication attempts were futile, meaning we won't have communication either. We will be taking off in five." Karter got onto the bullhead. Mord then waltzed up to them, "Mind If I come? I don't really have a team or a mission." Miavi turned to Opas with an expression as if pleading to not let him come. "Eh why not? Plus with that flight ability you could be useful, in fact why not join our team? Not that we really care about the name." He replied to his question, getting on the bullhead with the rest of the others. Miavi sat opposite of him, the transport lifting off.

"Soo, while we wait for landing... Why not we talk about something?" Mord looked at Miavi.

"You guys have something between you two?" Lazaro asked.

"Eh, something personal I guess..."

"Oh... K. So what are you?"

"He's not human, that's for damn sure." Miavi replied, Or at least Isonix who wasn't in sight

"Of course, I'm faunus."

"No you aren't that either."

"Gah, fine... I'm neither."

"Then what are you?" Arhion asked

"Does it matter?" Miavi growled.

"Geezus, when did you become so tsundere and hostile?" Lazaro asked. Miavi only glared at him.

"Looks like you guys really got some shit between you two." Terz said. The conversation continued with the occasional Miavi before the Pilot cut in, "We're heading in on our destination, landing in ETA six minutes. Plus or minus depending on how fast we find the island, but it's around these coordinates." Miavi loaded her gun and opened the right side of the bullhead where she was sitting, letting the wind wash in. She then pointed the gun out and peeked around the hull. The sky was dark and they couldn't see the water below, the bullheads lights even on, both front and down. She didn't like this place. The others started to load up. "Want me to go scout?" Mord said, ready to extend his wings.

"You will get yourself killed, not that I would mind." Miavi replied.

"We'll see about that. I'll clear a landing zone." Mord told the pilots, betting on him not dying and jumping out of the bullhead, disappearing in the dark sky. The bullhead then descended, turning around. "Hey, are we going back or something?" Lazaro asked as he peeked out, seeing a island that he bet Mord landed on. Soft gunshots sounded as they neared a flare that Mord set out. They then jumped out of the bullhead that was still flying forward, landing next to Mord.


	12. Chapter 12

**You will learn a bit more about Miavi/Mute in this chapter and the few coming ones too. Miavi's weapon basically the Nerf Recon CS-6, but it doesn't have the scope and she fires it upside down (Trigger in the same place, No edits except for no scope.) so it's somewhat like a pump action shotgun, except that its top loaded with a clip and it's a rifle. Plus every time she fires the gun, she has to pump in another round.**

* * *

Grimm surrounded the two teams and Mord. Miavi was in her armor and had Shofle out with a 25 drum clip in, making quick work of the charging Grimm, as were the other members. Waves upon waves kept coming, until it lessened out and soon they retreated. They stayed on guard. "What is this place?" Arhion asked

"A place that is unregistered, I get why. Heck, I don't even get how we didn't die on landing. Something is _letting_ us land here."

"What do you mean?"

"These Grimm are smart, the island however, is the most dangerous place on all of Remnant." Everyone looked at Isonix as she explained.

"Then how the hell do we get off this island with no hope of evac?" Ulark muttered.

"Aye, Mord can try to fly back, but that's an extreme distance." Lazaro replied.

"I don't get what's with you guys, and honestly some of your talk is confusing as hell. But we should find shelter first, Trees without nevermores and are covered should be the best." Arhion replied, as he started to climb a nearby tree. The others followed. "The heck is this?" Terz then called out

"Dunno, but it's probably the only color there is on this damn island."

"Thing it has to do with the downed ship?"

"Dunno." Miavi replied, poking it with a stick. Everyone then started to glow with energy and were then knocked out. They then groaned as they got up, some of them landed on each other. "Where the heck are we?"

"Doesn't seem we were out too long."

"I think we found what we were looking for." Opas told them as they came to find what he was looking at. An Atlas symbol. Everyone looked around and at their feet. Corrupted crystals and vines were growing everywhere. Blood was also spattered on the wall and bodies littered the floor, some even vaporized to particles. That was all they needed before everyone's blood turned cold. "Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts... Don't need to attract Grimm..." Arhion stuttered, obviously shaking.

"Lets grab the data from the bridge and get the fuck out of here." Opas closed his eyes, everyone agreeing as they moved. Some hallways were better than others, while others were even worse than the first. They opened the elevator door, backup power still working. A body fell, hanging from the roof and cut into multiple pieces, some littering the floor. Everyone looked away, Lazaro slamming the door shut. "Maybe the stairs and ladders would be better..." Mord shuddered. They continued up the ladder, deciding it would have the less gore. After countless navigation, jump scares, and other things, they reached the bridge. Someone was already standing in front of the captains seat, "Hello sister, have you come to admit your mistake? You are already too late if you want to save these people." The person to look at the them, revealing black and red eyes. Everyone raised their weapons. They started to back up, "Oh, I don't think so." The door closed behind them.

"Data's already destroyed. You've lost Nari, Or should I call you something else? Miavi." The person smiled, everyone turning to her. She had her head down, her fists clenched on her gun. She started laughing, confusing the others. Her head then looked up, the Visor blood red rather than it's green color, "I've seen some damn shit, and I sure of heck had it with you Shial." Miavi then fired multiple shots at Shial, only to get blocked. She continued to fire, hitting the window. "We will continue this later." Shial stated, jumping out of the window and disappearing. Miavi's visor returned to it's green color. Everyone then exited the downed ship, not questioning anything. Luckily the bullhead that was circling around came back.

* * *

"That's odd..." Lazaro said

"What is?"

"My scroll says that we were in there for almost to the end of the month!" Everyone checked their scrolls to confirm his statement. Miavi looked up

"Guys, by the time we came in range of the island, did our work, and took back off, we would think we were in there for two to three or more hours. But that place isn't normal. It was altering the time, making us think we were in there for only a few hours when it was weeks."

"Yea... That's why its not on any known navigation. May the maidens help whoever comes across that place... I'm not even sure I should call it an island.." Arhion sighed. They were silent for the rest of the trip. The bullhead then landed on one of the smaller landing pads, students staring at the craft. The engines whirred to a stop, the doors hissing open. The pilots were the first to step off the craft, looking back at the passengers. Mord was the second after the pilots to step off and then the rest of them followed. Nianix approached them. Lazaro was the first to speak, "We will report later, right now we need should rest." They walked through the courtyard, immediately heading to their dorms and ignoring anyone who approached.

 **\- later in the day -**

Those who were able to report were in Nianix's office. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, no survivors what so ever. Ships totaled, and you would be a idiot to even think on trying to salvage it." Opas reported. Miavi then set her scroll on the table and a video recording opened. Nianix and Hyko watched the recording while the others turned away. They stopped and closed the video soon after, "I've seen enough, you can delete the video now if you so wish." Nianix told them. Lazaro thought if they should say what happened to Miavi. "Well, she does have an AI that lets her speak."

"That's good to hear, if you don't have anything else to report of this incident or anything else, you can go." Hyko said, the three students leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**\- Unknown place -**  
 **\- Unknown time -**  
 **\- Unknown dimension -**

A student worked on a weapon. A creature then growled at him, examining what he was doing. It then growled some more. "Yes Zulu, I'll get to studying soon enough." Josh pet the dragon. He doesn't know whats going on anymore. His friend Shaze disappeared and reappeared later on with a girl named Ruri. Then he'd met a long lost friend that he thought was dead, who's name was Rui. The difference between the two girls were identical so it confused the crap out of them. Mordred, who was intent on doing who knows what, was defeated by Ruri, who Mordred turned out to be the brother of the two. Then they **both** disappeared. Shaze was doing whatever Shaze does. A slap on the side of his head knocked him to the ground, "I thought I told you to help me train you dumb nut!"

"Yea! But it won't help if i'm knocked senseless!" Josh groaned. Rui puffed her cheeks in anger, grabbing a wrench from his toolbox and chucking it at him. Score, She hit him square in between the eyes. "Hey! I'm the one giving you shelter, if you want you can leave and live by your own rules!"

"Your mean! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" Josh gave up and laid there plastered on the floor. Rui then growled and walked over to his head, getting ready to stop on his face. "Alright! I'm coming! You can do it yourself you know!" Josh screamed, rolling out of the way and getting up. Rui smiled as the two then walked towards the forest. Josh then drew his sword and pointed it at Rui who was across the field, "I'm going to attack now."

"It's no use if you tell the enemy what you are going to do!" Rui complained as Josh dashed forward, missing. "See!" Josh attacked again without saying and Rui disappeared and reappeared behind him, striking him on the head. "Damn, who knows how many concussions I have from you hitting me in the head! I'm surprised i'm not dead yet." Josh sighed, Rui pouting. Josh put away his sword, "Well, it seems you are able to dodge attacks, we will be trying combat training next time."

"This wasn't even that long of a session!" She complained. Josh quickly drew his sword, going for a horizontal attack right from the sheath. This caught Rui by surprise as a shield blocked the attack. "Although your reaction timing is still not very well, so with smaller weapons that are more easily hidden, like the hidden blade. You won't be able to block the attack, and I don't know if your powers will heal you with the skill they are at right now." Josh sighed, putting his sword away again. Ruri sighed.

"You will learn in time, it takes time for everyone. But for now, lets go back and rest." Josh said, comforting Ruri as Shaze walked out of the woods.

"Yo Josh." He waved

"What now..." Josh sighed.

"Well.. I found where Rui went, and it might help Ruri here with her training!"

"I'd rather not have her identity shown."

"No problem, that won't matter anyways. Where Rui is it is common for people to have powers like us. And they fight these monsters for a living too."

"Common? And I don't know if I like the part of the monsters."

"Don't worry, kids fight them too!"

"Kids! You gotta be kidding me."

"Wanna see for yourself?" Shaze opened a portal, the three walking in.

 **\- Sky of Remnant -**

"Not this again!" Rui shrieked, Shaze whooping as they fell through the sky, clouds flying by at insane speeds.

"God dammit Shaze! You always make us fall out at high altitudes!"

"I'd say we're low altitude with what we're about to land on!"

"Oh god, no, no, No, No, NOOO" Ruri screamed as they crashed into the oncoming aircraft.

"Did you hear that?" The pilot asked.

"Yea, quite possibly a nevermore, no big deal." The co-pilot responded, continuing with their flight.

* * *

A girl with a blue hoodie sat inside an apartment. One of her glyph creations then clicked. "Another? Dimension?" She asked the glyph creation. It clicked again, "Unknown? The first one was known from a halo universe, but why aren't the other three known? It can't be that there's a group that has the ability to go between dimensions is there?" She stood up. The glyph chattered again. "The BIF huh? Dimension Jumpers as they are called... Why do people always interfere? I guess they can't help it, they also want to protect people, but it also gets others killed." The girl talked to herself. The glyph creation then disappeared and she walked out of the apartment into an alley.

The three disembarked the aircraft as it neared a building for landing. "I can't believe you guys..." Ruri groaned, lurching as she sat down.

"Seems you are right Shaze... Little kids do carry weapons..." Josh gazed at the many weapons. Josh turned around to see that Shaze wasn't there. _God dammit!_. He spotted Shaze down in the streets so he got up and pulled Ruri along. "Wai- I'm still highly unstable!" Ruri tried to say as Josh pulled her along to catch up.

Miavi walked along the streets of Vale with team Tofu and the other two members of team Lam. "Looks like we got some new members coming." Mord, who was now part of team Tofu, nudged her. She looked in the direction that Mord was looking.

"Hey Miavi, is that your twin or something?" Terz asked.

"Hello R-" Miavi cut Shaze off.

"First off, you should tell me why you three are here! You're messing with the dimensions!"

"Dimensions?" Arhion asked.

"You know what, we're gonna go now. Have fun with your boyfriends on your date!" Lazaro called as they ran. Miavi groaned.

"I think i'm gonna hurl..." Ruri muttered.

"Aim it at the pilot the next time you see him."

"That is highly disgusting, but if you do feel the need to then feel free." Josh replied. The four then went to a different location.

"First off, why are you here?"

"Well, Ruri's training isn't going as planned whilst trying to keep her identity unknown, so we thought it would be better here where powers like ours are more common. Plus she is still considered dead in the other dimension." Josh started.

"So, maybe you can help her." Shaze continued after

"She will have to keep her grades up in the other classes. It's not just combat classes, although she will have to start in one of the lower schools before going to Beacon where I am at. Although saying I am technically four years ahead... I could use a duplicate to help her get ahead." Miavi replied

"Thanks, that will help, Er. What is your name in this Dimension?"

"Miavi. And you guys shouldn't have too much problem coming to Beacon with me, its mainly Ruri with her combat experience. Although you two will also have to be good in classes *Ahem* Josh."

"Hey!"

"Well then, That might actually be good for us. We could learn more, we are already top notch at the school, except for a few classes from Josh."

"HEY!" Josh turned sharply to face him.

"Well you guys can shoo. I will have to teach the basics and assign Ruri as a transfer student in one of the school." Miavi got up, taking Ruri with her. The other two waved to a now stabilized Ruri, who waved back as they left.


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Secret area -**

Miavi took out her scroll, "Now, being a huntress isn't exactly easy i'll tell you. You will be going through rigorous combat and will be fighting powerful monsters along the way too." Miavi showed pictures of Grimm creatures to Ruri. "These are Grimm. Creatures of destruction who are attracted to negative feelings. Fear, hate, things like that. They can also smell and see. Some even have special abilities, like the bird type nevermore. The more bigger nevermores can shoot feathers, which are highly dangerous and can incapacitate someone. You might also be faced with things you wont expect too, and will even be going against criminals." Miavi said, showing Ruri a video.

"Oh god, no, just no." The first few seconds made Ruri immediately turn away. Miavi put her scroll away and placed a hand on Ruri's shoulder, "You will have a team, don't worry, plus with training your powers, or semblance should keep you safe. Your aura is basically like a health bar and some have more aura than others. Aura can also be used for different things, like unlocking another's aura or reinforcing weapons." She continued. They went on like this before they went to a testing arena with a weapon store. "What's this?" Ruri asked.

"You need a weapon, well your powers can be them but its better to have a weapon because using your power can wear you out over constant use. Plus others can learn how to defeat you from it. Choose what weapon you think would fit you." She explained. Ruri then looked over the selection. The transforming weapons had moving parts so they would need more maintenance plus they were a bit more expensive.

* * *

A girl spied on one of the separate people who came from an unknown dimension. They didn't look like they would cause any harm. She was still worried about the other two, and the one from the halo universe. The unknown girl however didn't seem to pose any threat. The girl then chose a ninjato-like weapon for it's small compact size. It seemed to fit the girl nicely, not that she actually cared. She mainly cared if they posed a threat and hopefully she wouldn't in the coming future. With that she left, secretly leaving a glyph on the one from the halo universe to track the actions of the person.

Miavi spent more time with Ruri so she could get antiquated with her weapon choice. She was taught to not use her powers and how to control them more. Using her weapons were no problem, same with dodging attacks. Her powers however were quite harder in getting them secret, saying her shield automatically blocked attacks that she couldn't. It took time, but she was able to completely control her powers. "Good, You seem learn quite fast, and it probably was much faster than in the other sessions." Miavi spoke as Ruri exited the training room.

"Yes, it was much faster than all the other times combined." She remarked as they left the area.

"We'll continue training in the few days to come, like endurance training and parkour training for navigating obstacles. For now lets get you into a school, where you are likely going to get pushed up to another school depending on how well you do." Miavi said as they walked the streets.

It was a long day. Ruri was sent back to the other dimension because there wasn't really any place to sleep. But she was going to be summoned again when the time comes. Miavi walked into the dorm, "Yo, how'd your date go?" was the first thing that was said by Lazaro. She tossed a textbook at his head which made a mark in the wall.

"You guys are confusing." Arhion sighed.

"Well truth is we aren't actually from this place." Lazaro remarked.

"What you from some secret organization in the forest?"

"No we are actually from space..."

"LIES! Dust doesn't work outside the atmosphere!"

"Well its hard to imagine for you guys but there's other people in space, and in other dimensions."

"The hell are dimensions." Miavi sighed at Lazaro leaking top secret information when they were supposed to be laying low. He was about talk again before she turned off the light and slapped him, going to bed. They didn't speak of the subject again.

* * *

Ruri was tired after days of training as she entered a room. She would usually take the bed but Josh was asleep on it instead. Maybe she should be nice. Nah. She kicked him off the bed and took it for herself, not caring if she woke him or not. Josh was left to sleep on the cold hard floor, yet again. The bed was nice while it lasted, saying it used to be his before Ruri came along, same with the room.

He was awoken to Ruri shrieking and frantically feeling the top of her head. He stifled a laugh, seeing she awoken with an extra pair of ears on the top of her head. "Alright calm down already, maybe Shaze would know what happened. Although it might be nice to have animal traits." Josh said the last part to himself.

"This is happening to me you idiot!" She whimpered as Josh called Shaze. Shaze came soon after Josh had waited for a while with a whimpering Ruri. "Might be some type of effect from going across the dimension." Shaze reported after seeing what the incident was.

"There's a few things we can do. Keep and hide them, or cut them off somehow." He continued as Ruri whimpered even more at the last part.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem in the other dimension though, But it will still be best to hide them." Josh comforted. They sat there trying to figure out what would be best to do. They decided to just keep them. For now. Ruri was then sent into the other dimension to continue whatever she was supposed to do.

The glyph clicked, notifying the teen. "Multiple dimension jumps of the person being sent back and forth? This is getting a little troublesome." The teen responded. Maybe she should go get a drink. Nah, she had things to do and places to be. She sighed as she got up and exited, disappearing from sight. She was then on a rooftop with her compound bow, looking through a window in the distance with her enhanced vision. She wanted to make sure this person posed a threat, which was likely. She was going between multiple dimensions, and that was going to become a problem. The teen was about to fire when the person seemed to look at her. She kept her aim and pulled back. The one she was aiming at then frowned and disappeared from sight. That made her then go out of her sights and summon a glyph. There were two others in the apartment but the first wasn't there. "Can't take a hit, can you." A voice spoke and a weapon loading. She was right about not taking a hit.

"You are aware of other dimensions like me. But, I can go to even more dimensions. Although I have no intent to kill you. You aren't with the BIF, and I am more of a rouge with them. But you are a dimension jumper, like me and a few others. The BIF only has the mission to make sure that something from another dimension doesn't get into another unless specified, like the flood." The person continued. The weapon was then put away, letting the teen get up and face the other dimension jumper. "I may not be with the BIF but that doesn't mean they pose a threat."

'We do try to keep low when traveling to other dimensions, but that can end when faced with certain situations. We don't really care what your mission is, but if you want you can join the BIF. I doubt you will comply but that's fine."

"I have no reason to."

"Oh well. You are a forerunner monitor for this world."

"How did you!"

"I'm like you, I know people. But I tend to not show it. Like how you have the IQ of Einstein and Hawken put together but you act as normal as you can get to a teenager on this world. We all have our secrets, including your boyfriend.."

"Don't talk about that please."

"We all have secrets. Anyways, name's Miavi. You?" The teen thought for a moment. Miavi could be threat, but she didn't seem like it for she was telling these things. Too much was at stake.

"Whiteout." She sighed.

"Well, Whiteout. You are probably thinking about the other dimension jumpers."


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is going to be extra long unlike the others which have at least 1,000 words. Some of the other chapters have less than 1,000 words so this one is going to be longer than the others.**

* * *

Whiteout put away her crossbow and nodded. Miavi looked at her scroll and frowned, "We have a little time before class starts. The other three which you may have detected are not exactly dimension jumpers, besides one. But they still have powers, two of them technically being dragons."

"Humanoid dragons?"

"One of them is, the other is partially one. You will meet her probably when she comes to train with me. The dragon however is the dimension jumper that enabled them to come into this dimension."

"You sure know quite a few jumpers."

"Yes. The BIF has the ability to jump to other dimensions using ships or these pods, but few of them have the ability to personally jump or jump with others like me."

"Right. Besides that, I'm forerunner, but what exactly are you? Like you are partially human but, what else are you." Miavi frowned.

"To be frank, I'm not quite sure. Like I am also partially dragon and a few other things. Maybe Neuroi for some of my regeneration abilities and powers."

"Neuroi?" Whiteout asked confused.

"Eh, I guess you could sum it as laser spam."

"Laser spam.. Uh huh." She said, suspiciously glancing at Miavi.

"Well I gotta go, see ya later." Miavi then jumped off the roof and disappeared. When Whiteout looked there was no footprint or anything to confirm she ever jumped.

* * *

Ruri sat on a bench. Shaze banished her to this dimension and now she had no way to get back. Judging from how she looked in the mirror she might've been a wolf, but definitely not a cat. And her aggressiveness added to her being a wolf type. Something then hit her head and clattered onto the bench. It was her weapon. _Thanks for noticing and sending the gift asshole!_. She would have to host a nice long torture session when she got back. Miavi finally appeared, "Doesn't look like you are having a good morning. Sorry it took long, the extra set of ears made it a little bit confusing."

"I don't even know how I ended up with these.." Ruri sighed.

"Don't worry, you can use your powers to make them disappear. Just think of not having them."

"I'll do that later, it shouldn't matter in this dimension but in the other i'll do that." She remarked as she got up. Miavi then escorted her to Beacon. When Ruri did the test for entering the other school they said she was above what they could teach her and sent her up to Beacon. Although it saved the time and trouble of going to different schools, and possibly different teams. Miavi was going to have Ruri join their team because Mord was already on team Tofu, not that she would let her join them either way. Team Tofu was now known as Motu and with Ruri joining Team Lam, they were going to be known as AMRL, or Amoral. Although they did think on AMRL being admiral. Still they were on the same team so it made it much easier. Ruri did almost win her first battle in combat class with bringing the other combatant into the red. Miavi didn't even bother using her gun or knuckle knife and rather used a small switchblade that exacted five inches when extended. When open it was smaller than her extended hand and she could hide it in her fist when it was closed. Using it hidden in her hand she got the jump on the other, immediately shattering his aura.

History was as usual. Math, well they didn't have math class with all the advanced stuff which relived Ruri. In it's place was a class that was focused on building, modifying, and maintaining weapons. Same with how dust affects each weapon and which dust is right for each weapon. Some weapons didn't even need dust but it could help with how it performs. Miavi was more interested in this very class and combat class, although some days she didn't really like it. Ruri however was more confused but managed to infuse her weapon with fire dust with a little help. She also learned how to undo it to fuse it with another and which dust types work together well. Because of team Butch being their idiotic show off selves, they tried to infuse fire and water dust together. Because of their reputation for being quite stupid and rude, you can guess what their team name was abbreviated to. Unlike most hunters who put dust types on a rotating piece to swap between them, Team Butch tried to combine as many dust types together as possible and combine it with their guns, which didn't go too well for them.

AMRL then had a pretty silent lunch, besides the other teams and students talking with each other. Tofu was just muttering among themselves, talking about flying, weapons, vehicles, and whatever else they might talk about. Miavi was silent as usual, same with Ruri. Lazaro was tinkering with his shotgun while Arhion just ate and helped Lazaro with a few things. Bautrion then slapped his muscular hand on the table, the rest of his team behind him. Miavi looked at him, "Do you need anything?"

"You sure know how to get us in trouble and piss us off during classes girl."

"Well that's your fault for not paying attention and training for combat." Miavi countered. Bautrion growled. "Hey! If you're looking for a fight then solve it in the arena!" Lazaro halfway yelled so none of the other students would hear him. Bautrion then scoffed and left angrily with his team. " _Assholes_ " Lazaro muttered secretly. Arhion nodded in agreement as they continued what they were doing. Class then started again and students filed out of the cafeteria to their assigned classes.

* * *

Where was she? She went to bed with the rest of her team but now she was somewhere else, unable to talk. Her armor was now an arctic white with black speckles whilst her gun was instead of her customized rifle, was a tactical shotgun. The jumpsuit was still its black color but her helmet was different. An arctic white gungnir with a single silver stripe down the middle of the helmet, starting at the bottom of the chin and ending at the top of the helmet. The helmet's visor, or camera was a bright red, but why was she in this armor instead of her scout? "Yo M, You ready for drop?" Miavi turned to the voice, a man in around his fifty's or sixty's.

"Heh, ready our not. You're dropping anyways!" The man then rumbled, pushing a button. The pod Miavi was in the closed and was launched out into the void.

 _"ready or not, I'm coming for you!"_ Was the last thing that was said before becoming unconscious.

"Sir! Unknown jumping into range!" Elision stated. Valkyrie decided to patrol around the sector, leaving the Razor carrier and the others back on Remnant where they would come back to pick them up. Kouta tried to make contact before the ship jumped away again. "Look like someone who had the max range on their warp and had to stop before they could warp again. Or maybe someone who stopped to quickly let their warp drive cool off for a few seconds. But its suspicious that they didn't make contact." Kouta muttered.

"Put it in a report and try to trace where that ship is going and why. And find the origins and make of it while your at it." Valius commanded as operators worked at their stations. Valkyrie then completed it's patrol before heading back to Remnant and taking cover behind it's shattered moon.

"Miaviii"

"Hey, Miavi"

"MIAVI" She was jolted awake to see Lazaro staring into her face. He then pat her on the shoulder, "You should sleep in your bed for once. It's hard to get you up with you under my bed, plus it creeps me out." Miavi then rolled out from under the bed and got up. Using her augmented speed, she got ready. "Crap! The time!" Arhion then screamed as Miavi was the first and the fastest out of the door. Ruri came second using her dragon abilities. "Hey! Wait up! We aren't fast like you guys!" Lazaro called as the other two ran out after them, the door closing and locking from the wind.

"Then get fast slowpokes!" Ruri taunted as she rounded a corner. They reached class and sat down in their team's seats. Lazaro and Arhion were trying to catch their breath, Lazaro being even worse than Arhion. Ruri looked at him in disappointment, "You really need to exercise dude. Like I don't exercise that much and I am better shape than you!"

"You're aug- mented- so that- doesn't count." Lazaro wheezed.

"Although this is much better than having to haul around backpacks filled with stuff."

"Stuff? Like books? I had to haul around damn rocks for training. And no they weren't small either." Lazaro sighed as class then started. Class went on as usual with a story, but it was short. "Now, I get this isn't combat class but who volunteers for a battle. This is to see how honorable you are, how you fight, and what you have learned so far. Now, two volunteers. None? C'mon there must be some brave soul out there who wishes to volunteer."

No hands.

"Well, guess I have to choose two students myself." The bell then rang. "Oh well, guess my teachings took longer than expected. Off to class lads." Students getting up to exit through the three doors. In history Arhion asked Miavi a question, "I get if you don't want to answer but why do you avoid Mord? Is there something you don't like about him?"

Miavi sighed, "It's not that I don't like him, and he seems like a good guy too. I have no problem with his personality but it's just his name. His name reminds me of something that I wish to forget. Besides that I'm fine with him."

"Oh. Ok. But it seems he's met you before. Where?"

"It was recent, but it was in a forest, near the ocean. He was the one who led me to Vale saying I grew up out in the wild."

"Damn. Must've been harsh out there."

"Nope, I was trained."

"Oh, so what happened."

"I uh... Well, somewhat ran and I don't remember much of what happened either. That's all." Miavi replied as class continued. Class then ended and they headed to combat class. They were then paired into groups, teams and singles. Teams were a bit harder saying it was team Motu against AMRL although they fought fairly. Miavi then stepped up onto the arena for the singles battle. Bautrion was the assigned combatant. He smirked as he took out his hammer, wanting to turn the smaller student to pulp. The timer dinged and the battle started with Bautrion charging, his hammer high over his head. Miavi easily rolled out of the way of the more heavyweight weapon, slashing Bautrion's ankles along the way. She easily bought down his aura, only using her small switchblade. She then folded the small knife, "Forfeit."

"Like hell I'd do that!" Bautrion growled.

"Not you. I forfeit."

"Reason Miss Miavi? I see no reason in why you would forfeit." Hyko asked.

"In the war of humanity against Grimm you can't afford defeat. If someone wins so much and then they are defeated they might feel they have failed and won't feel like continuing. Exercising defeat will teach you that there's times you will fail but it will teach you that it isn't the end. That is why there must be defeat, so I forfeit."

"Very well. Bautrion is the winner of this match." Hyko announced as the two students walked off the arena. Her team didn't question her actions while Bautrion's team celebrated the victory. Combat class ended after a few more matches and they went to lunch. They ate lunch and Miavi went to the mission board after. Lazaro went on a Grimm hunt in the warthog. Arhion did whatever and Ruri went to the maintenance area to clean her weapon and secondary dagger than she hasn't used in combat yet. The dagger was over sized and was more of a short sword than a dagger. Plus it was a mechanical so it was a bit more pricey than the other non mechanical daggers. Yet because of it's folding ability it was more compact. Miavi selected a mission and headed to a forest where an _'asteroid'_ was going to land. The mission said the asteroid was moving quite fast and it wasn't uneven like most. The area was pretty far from the city so Miavi did it after class was done. Once class was done she headed to the area with her team whilst watching the sky. Nothing fell yet and they got to the approximate location of landing, but it turned out to be exact as a object crashed straight down in front of them. Smoke and dust filled the area and the team coughed. They ducked as something flew at them and slammed into the tree. Gunshots rang as they dived for cover and Miavi stayed where she was flat on the ground.

She stood up when the firing stopped for the object to be hurled at her. "The hell is going on! This isn't no asteroid!" Ruri screamed. Miavi looked at the pod then back to the thrower. Nothing was there before she turned around and something white, red, and silver slammer into her. Her armor then appeared over her as she turned to the attacker. _So it wasn't a dream, but rather a vision?_. What stood in front of her was a white gungnir, M. Something felt off about the guy, who was he coming for. Lazaro fired his shotgun, which the rounds bounced harmlessly off the armor. M ignored the bystander and continued to fire at Miavi. They were both pretty even, Both were pump action and whilst Miavi had the faster reload with clip based, M had the shotgun spread. They both fired at each other, sometimes coming into a melee. _Click_. Miavi reached for another clip while pulling the other out. Nothing. M threw the shotgun aside, also out of ammo. She then put her shotgun on her back and raised her knuckle knifed fists. The gungnir did the same with two combat knives. Both Spartans flew at each other throwing punches and kicks, sometimes landing marks on the armor. Miavi then threw her right fist at the helmet of the other spartan and when he tried to block, moved it to the back of the helmet with her other hand, forcing the head of the spartan right into her knee. The gungnir reeled back from confusion whilst covering his face. She had hit him straight in the camera.

"Superior as always I see." The gungnir looked at her. _He doesn't have another sensor does he?_.

"I never was able to kill you. I came close, but couldn't while you defeated me multiple times."

"Who the hell are you!"

"Ah, don't be so flustered. You ran, like you always do. I never thought you were the runner all those times ago. Even if you do defeat me I still hunt."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You should already know me. Or have you tried so hard to forget?"

"You're making no sense."

"So you really do forget. Alancore." Miavi then flinched.

"There you go. Although those times are gone. No matter how hard I try, You are still superior. You are off the hook. Although that didn't mean father will try, so he's dead."

"You killed him?"

"Perhaps. But we can't go back to the peaceful times of our younger age, there has been too much blood. Well goodbye for now, maybe i'll see you in the Vytal festival when it comes." M then walked away, vanishing into mist. The others of AMRL then got out of cover after watching the incident. Miavi took out the mission paper and wrote on it. She then looked at the other teammates, "You will not speak of this."


	16. Chapter 16

They turned in the mission paper and went to bed, Miavi actually sleeping in hers for once instead of under Lazaro's. After the other two fell asleep, Lazaro heard Miavi muttering things. The muttering then stopped and Lazaro got up for not being able to sleep. Team Otu were flying off somewhere and coming back with fuel. They told him that a Razor carrier was stationed so they could make contact with the Valkyrie and resupply. The resupplying was mostly fuel. Lazaro decided to ask about the warthog which he found to be some sort of experiment.

He sighed as he exited the room. Walking the short distance, he jumped into his fighter and closed the canopy. Lazaro then activated some of the systems but left the engines off. Pulling a small chip out of his pocket, he inserted it into a slot on the side of the dash. A hologram appeared in the already lit cockpit, lighting the interior even more. A small sleeping humanoid. The humanoid then woke and got up, blinking her eyes at him. She tilted her head as if questioning and confused.

"Hello."

"..."

"Do you remember me?"

"... Yes."

"Do you remember who you are?" The AI thought for a moment.

"I do not know my name, but I am an AI."

"AI you are, Cephalon Yital."

"Cephalon?" The AI tilted her head.

"Yes, another word for AI I guess you could say." Lazaro answered. Yital looked down at herself and then back up at Lazaro. "What are you? Why am I here of all places?"

"Lazaro, Human. You know where we are?" Yital thought again, "I'm afraid not, I do not have current navigation data."

"There's navigation data in this fighter. Have you thought of that?"

"There is? Sorry, I haven't been activated in who knows how long so I am still learning and getting used to things."

"Sure." Lazaro answered. _This is a new AI right? So why does it say that it hasn't been activated in who knows how long?._ "Ah, It seems we are on a planet called Remnant."

"And how do you know that? That data isn't in the navigation."

"I used your pilot suit and hacked into places where you have gone." _Smart_. Lazaro then reached for the chip and plugged it into his helmet, "What are you doing?"

"You want to explore and meet people right?" Lazaro asked as he shut down the fighter and opened the canopy. The AI smiled and nodded on his HMD as Lazaro got out and closed the fighter. His boots then sounded on the soft ground as he walked back to his dorm. Miavi wasn't there when he returned and the sun was starting to come over the horizon from behind the mountain. _Maybe she went to do some things_ , Lazaro thought as he sat at the desk to do a few things whilst talking to Yital.

* * *

Miavi sat on the edge of the launchpad with her legs dangling over. "Pretty right?" She turned to see Lazaro sit down next to her. "Brings back some good memories right?" He then asked.

"No, not really."

"You don't like sunrises and sunsets?"

"No, not really but I don't mind them. Some memories are good but many of them are bad."

"Tough childhood huh." Lazaro then looked at the rising sun. The kingdom was still asleep, or at least most of it. They sat there for a little while longer. _**Bzzt**. _ Lazaro took out his scroll, "Breakfast is in a few minutes. Want to head back?"

"Sure why not." Miavi got up, brushing herself off. Lazaro did the same as they headed back towards the school. "Say, I know you have the knife and the knuckles but that's mainly close ranged, how are you going to do long ranged?"

"I have Shofle remember." Miavi said

"Shofle? Oh the upside down rifle thingamajig." Lazaro remember with Miavi socking him in the arm

"Just because its a shotgun that's clip based and it has the trigger and grip upside down on the top doesn't mean its not a good gun! Plus I find it easy to use and it's unique!"

"Right but people can just flip it over and grip the top to use it." Lazaro reminded.

"I don't care! Its my gun. Now lets go, I'm hungry and you're keeping me from food." Miavi then complained. Lazaro nodded and they continued across the courtyard. In the room however, Arhion looked out the window. He then smiled, "What are you smiling about?!" He then got smacked on the back of the head by Ruri.

"I think our other two teammates have a little.. relationship."

"Huh?" Ruri then looked out the window. Growling she then slapped him with the sheathe of her sword. "OW! That hurts!"

"We're a team! I'm sure its not the relationship you're thinking of you idiot! After all they do tend to fight sometimes." Ruri then huffed and went to the other side of the room where she slept. Arhion could only sigh as he got ready for classes. AMRL then entered combat class as usual, except this time it went a little different. It was to be one against all to see how long one could survive. Lazaro managed to knock out quite a few before being smashed from behind, same with Ruri. Arhion lasted a little longer but was still taken out. Miavi almost lasted through everyone but there were still more that were stronger and were conserving energy from letting the others weaken her aura. Nobody was able to survive the whole battle for there were different skill classes and levels. Either way combat class was a bit different.

Weapons class, or as people nicknamed it, was well. Elementally explosive. Lightning, fire, rocks, ice, and whatever other elements were all flying everywhere. Honestly it left a very very big mess that everyone had to clean up. It would also say why everything was so highly reinforced but it still left destroyed papers and clothing, some of the papers being recoverable but others burned or wet beyond recovery. Two students had to go to the nursery from injuries, one being impaled by a metal object.

So that happened. The other classes were fairly normal. The bell rang and the halls flooded with students, "Remember, the Vytal festival is coming up so don't forget." Team AMRL and MOTU then exited the class. "Well i'm heading into town to buy some ammo for my gun." Lazaro said

"You don't have to y'know, we got supplies we bought." Opas reminded.

"Right, but I wanna see how different dust reacts." He said as he walked away. Opas shrugged and followed the rest of the group who split up to do their own things. Lazaro got off the transport and stepped onto the asphalt. 'Lets see. Which shop should I go to and which dust should I get. Maybe some of each, but that would likely be expensive.' Lazaro thought as he walked down the street. He came across a shop. 'Dust till dawn hmm. They might have some ammo.' Lazaro wondered as he entered the shop. Walking up to the old man at the counter he put his gun on the glass, "Do you have any dust ammo for my gun?" The man thought with his hand on his chin, "I haven't seen this gun before, but perhaps this type will work." He reached down and grabbed a bullet and then set it on the counter. "Mind if I load it to see?" Lazaro asked as the man nodded and he loaded the round. 'Seems it works. I guess bullets here are similar to the ones we have' Lazaro ejected the round, catching it midair and giving it back. "What all different dust types do you have and what are the prices?" The old man then grabbed a sheet and handed it to him. 'Air, Hmm that won't do anything I don't think. Fire, hmm I don't wanna set something on fire accidentally or burn the innards of my gun. OoH Lightning! Not that expensive too. Fuck it. Rail gun!' Lazaro read the sheet and then decided to buy the dust.

The man handed him the ammunition and he paid for it, walking out. "Ah! It's robot dude!" a voice then spoke. 'Robot? I don't see no robot. Wait. I recognize that voice.' Lazaro thought. Before he could respond a girl was in his face, "Huh? Where'd your helmet go?"

"I told you already, i'm not a robot." Lazaro had forgotten about this person. Another voice sounded, "Enri! C'mon already. Oh hey!" Rionton then walked up to the two. Enri was now admiring his gun, "I've never seen this gun before! What is it?"

"It's uh.. I custom made it." Lazaro stuttered.

"Can I try it!? Please, please, please, please, pleeaasse!" Enri looked at him with puppy eyes. Lazaro sighed, "Maybe, But first I want to see how lightning dust reacts with it." He held up the bag.

"Seems you're doing quite well as a hunter. Say where's your team?" Rionton asked

"They're doing other stuff. Now that I realize it I never quite got what team you are on."

"Oh. I'm on a team with little miss... I don't know what to call her and the other two are off somewhere else."

"Brother!" Enri complained at his insult.

Rionton continued none the less, "The team name is Raze, and for good reason too."

"Lemme guess. You guys are gonna go into a huge Grimm nest and kill every single thing inside it. I'd like to see that." Lazaro betted. Enri was the one to speak next, "That's actually what we did for our mission on that surprise meeting or whatever it was."

"You actually did it..."

"Yeppers!"

"And they allowed that quest. Seems totally legit. Well I gotta go so see ya." Lazaro said. Enri stopped him, "Say, have you seen anything on this one Grimm?" She then showed him a picture. "It was in the arctic near atlas and they say it moved very fast and disappeared soon after they saw it. Another thing is it ran instead of attacking."

"Nope, but i'll ask my teammates if they know anything." Lazaro replied as the three separated. 'Now to test out this lightning dust.' Lazaro smirked.

* * *

 **Alright here's chapter 16. The other story I was working on is out and I am now going to start working on this story again. Sorry for being Hiatus for so long but after writing one story for so long ideas tend to disappear. So yea more chapters are to come. The shadow of Tokyo is also not going to be updated anytime soon and in my terms is a dead project because I don't have any idea on what to do with it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lazaro put his ammunition away after some target practice in the forest. He kept watch on the sleeping Miavi for he didn't want to be stabbed in the back again despite the many times he's almost died. A knock on the window bought Lazaro to open it.

"Yo. I need ya for something." Lazaro was then pulled out of the window and instead of falling he was floating.

Looking up he found that Mord was carrying him, "I'll explain later, if it doesn't explain for itself."

"Explain what?! Its not everyday someone is pulled out of a window!" Lazaro screamed

"I said later. Silence so I can focus on flying or i'll drop you." Lazaro chose to stay silent over being dropped. Despite that he was dropped into a clearing anyways, although it wasn't that high.

Mord landed next to him and Lazaro looked at what he bought him to, "Any idea what this is?"

"I've seen a model of it before but nothing like this." Lazaro brushed some of the burnt rock off the object.

"Lazo, A file has been sent to your on-board computer." He opened the computer and found the file that was labeled 'Merry Christmas.' The file opened automatically and he read it, 'Lucky you pilot, on our last landing the Valkyrie's been given a few prototypes. Thank the ONI spook herself for giving a prototype all to yourself. Have fun.'

"Why thank you ONI. I never thought a Spook would be this nice." He looked at the three buttons on the bottom. Which one shall he push. He pushed a button and the door blew off. It was much funner that way than just simply opening it.

The two of them awed at what was inside before Lazaro started to take off his suit and put it on. It had the look of a ODST armor except for the helmet and a few other things.

"Another file."

He opened the new file that included the specs, functions, and what it was for. 'This prototype is going to be for all pilots, but of course you will be the first to test it on the field. It has built in thrusters, built in tasers for melee combat, active camo (no this doesn't make you completely invisible), highly advanced armor, multi functional optics, and other features. This gives the abilities for pilots to be able to fight much more after crashing.'

Lazaro finished putting on the armor and pushed the bottom button of the first file. The drop pod then glowed and disappeared. The pod was modified so it had the ability to recall so it was reusable and it was much cheaper to reuse instead of completely building a new drop pod. Mord looked at Lazaro, "Opas and the others are gonna be jealous."

"Damn right, they'll have to wait for theirs." Lazaro then jumped up using his thrusters before they cut out. A minute of flight at most on full output without stopping before they needed to recharge for a few seconds.

Mord then picked him up and flew back, "You're much heavier than before."

"Remember i'm also carrying my other suit too." Mord dropped him like a bomb through the still open window and Lazaro used his thrusters to stop.

"Nice armor, did you steal it from atlas?" Arhion asked.

"Pfft, Atlas won't have technology this advanced dude." Lazaro countered.

"Lazo, I'm detecting another AI presence." Yital then appeared in front of him. Miavi came in and she looked at the AI.

Isonix appeared in front of Yital, "Hello I am Isonix, You?" Yital looked at Isonix then at Miavi and Lazaro before telling her name.

Arhion looked at the small AI, "Hey Lazaro, when did you get an AI?"

"For a while now. It was given to assist me when I came here." He shrugged.

Data surged through both AIs and Yital was the one who spoke, "I'm detecting a disturbance, an anomaly."

"An Anomaly?" Arhion questioned

"Yes, In this room." When Yital said that a portal opened and two people fell out.

One pat the back of the other who seemed to be in a very sad mood, "Mind me asking what you two are doing here?" Ruri asked.

The sad one pointed at the other person. "Right, and can you please stop whining your not a baby."

The other man then spoke, "Hes sad because his yard got ravaged. Although Zulu got transported somewhere else in this world, dunno where."

"Aww, there was some nice stuff in there too. So what happened?"

"City got attacked, everyone got out fine. I think. So how's this place been for you?" Arhion and Lazaro were completely confused on what was happening. Miavi and Ruri talked with the two on what happened.

"Well I think we should get going." The first man said as he opened the window.

"Shaze, please don't." The second said.

"C'mon, jumping from windows is an art. You'll be fine Josh." Shaze said before a flash appeared and particles floated around.

"Is this room an active paranormal spot?" Arhion said as they all looked at what had just came in. Shaze then closed the window and the curtains.

Isonix then spoke, "It doesn't seem she has a pulse at all."

"Are you saying a dead girl just teleported into our room?" Lazaro asked a bit worried.

"Quite possibly." The girl's eyes then opened, Ruri letting out a short squeak. Lazaro held his shotgun and the girl got up into a sitting position. She blinked and looked at everyone in the room, Lazaro noting that her left eye was a bright red and her right eye a silvery white.

"Her clothing looks weird..." Ruri whispered.

"She seems confused also." Arhion added.

The room was silent once again before Josh spoke, "Soo do you talk or anything?"

A confused look, "Can you say anything? Anything at all?"

She blinked a few times before attempting to talk, "Machi."

"Machi? Is that your name?" Arhion asked.

The girl tilted her head before pointing at Shaze, "Machi."

Everyone looked at him confused, "Where did you learn that name?" He asked.

Everyone still looked at him confused. "Maybe we should report her." Arhion said.

"No they wouldn't know what to do with her." Miavi remarked.

Arhion agreed, "Although I've seen many people with heterochromia but not a color combination like this. And I've never seen this type of clothing style either."

"She doesn't seem to be a Jumper either." Lazaro added

"Jumper?" asked Arhion.

"Nothing. Although she doesn't seem to know whats going on. She has only said one word and she has barely moved. Maybe she's paralyzed or something." The group continued to think.

Shaze then asked a question, "Whats your name?" Confusion.

"Your name is Gitiar isn't it." This got a nod.

"How'd you know that?" Miavi asked

"Remember, I ain't human. Another thing is I only said Machi as a name once before. Plus there were a few other clues." This confused the others even more.

"It's a long story."

"I'd expect it to be. So where is Gitiar going to stay, same with us." Josh sighed.

"I'm not sure bout that. But it might be a bit of trouble if you guys stay here." Lazaro remarked.

"Oh don't worry, everything is set out already. You guys are friends so I'm sure you would have exceptional skills. It wouldn't hurt to have more hunters for the Vytal tournament and to fight the Grimm." Everyone turned to see Nianix standing in the doorway.

"H-how long have you been standing there?!" Ruri stuttered.

"Not long. Either way you can stay, we didn't get that many students this year for some reason. You will of course need a team name." -Nianix then bent down and looked at Gitiar,- "I'm sure you all will perform exceptionally. Now, it's late. Get some sleep AMRL, The other three come with me." AMRL then prepared for bed while the others followed, Gitiar having to be carried until she learned to walk (You will learn why in the next chapter).

 **\- Morning -**

Shaze, Josh, and Gitiar were now known as team JAG. Gitiar didn't attend classes for a few reasons but Shaze said that she would attend soon. Josh had almost forgotten about his yard after seeing weapon class and termed it as his favorite class. He also went there on his free time. Shaze however was more into combat class and was immediately on the top of the list unlike Miavi who kept a more hidden profile instead of showing what she could do.

It was now lunch and AMRL, JAG, RAZE and MOTU, sat together. "This food is actually quite similar to the previous." Josh remarked

"Well they are fighting schools." Shaze replied.

"Damn better than military MRE too." Opas added.

"Say you know what we had to do for entrance into the school?" Arhion asked.

"What?" Josh asked

"Well, we had a giant slumber party in the auditorium and then in the morning for the test we got launched off a cliff." Lazaro said.

"Heh, I've fallen farther and survived. Multiple times." Josh laughed

"How far?"

"Hmm, well the first time I survived an exploding rocket launch, the second time I fell from space, and the third time I fell onto a flying aircraft."

"Space? How do you get that high? Were you in a rocket program?" Rionton asked

"What do you mean?"

"Dust doesn't work outside atmosphere." Enri said

"Dust?" Shaze questioned.

"Shoot I forgot. Meet with me you got a lesson to do after school." Miavi said. Enri wondered what she meant by that.

The doors of the cafeteria smashed open for Bautrion to come flying through, same with two others, "You've done it now!"

Bautrion growled and charged, only to get smacked back in by the third member. "What is going on here!" Hyko yelled as she paced through the cafeteria angrily.

The four teams looked outside at the person who single-handedly defeated team Butch. "Sorry about my excessive measures in defending myself assistant Hyko."

"I expect you to be more careful in the future, this is your first warning. And you team Butch," Hyko turned turned to the team, "I've told you multiple times to solve these types of problems in the arena! If it were up to me you would be exiled." Bautrion sighed, same with the other teammates as they followed Hyko to the office.

"Hey uh, Miavi. Isn't that the one guy."

"Yea... it is." She replied as the four teams sat back down to finish their lunch.


	18. Chapter 18

**\- Deep space -  
\- Valkyrie -**

Valius sighed and everyone sat at their stations with nothing to do. Kouta was twirling a pen and the other operators wer e doing who knows what. It's been a while since the confusion and settling it. He knew the AI was a bad idea.

"Oni, You may have quite a lot of trouble to solve. It's a bad idea to have an AI with free will controlling one of the most powerful ships." Valius muttered. Of course they have been warned of this may happening and they were lucky they hadn't been killed. They only had no control and no access to the area where the AI is to disable it.

All they could do is just sit and wait for the Valkyrie to do what it wants. Pasternak growled as he sketched plans on trying to get back in control. Although they couldn't blow the door off the AI's room or they'd risk damaging the AI, not that they had access to their weapons in the first place. And they didn't have control over any of the systems so all they could do is wait.

Although the ship was nice enough to let them eat and get water, and have access to their rooms. A shake rocked the ship lightly. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't have noticed but since they weren't doing anything they noticed that the guns had fired. Everyone then looked out of the bridge to see a large black whale thing with green for eyes and grey for accents.

The whale fired back, missing. The two ships fired at each other continuously, The Valkyrie landing a few hits. The controls on the bridge then activated and the operators immediately started doing their work. Valius ordered for the fighters to launch and they scrambled to launch. The whale was then blasted to bits and a few razor carriers pulled up besides it. "Captain, think we can eat this thing?" The Razor captain asked

"I dunno, It don't look so healthy. And it started to attack us with cannons. That ain't no whale." Pasternak replied

"Sure, but I wanna see if it's edible, could come in handy." The Razor captain said back

"Fine, but you are going to be the first to eat it. If you die not my fault."

"Sure thing commander." The Captain answered, starting to hook the whale onto the carrier to bring it back onto the Valkyrie. Minutes passed and the Razor finally landed the dead whale into the hangar.

"When did we become a hunting ship?" Valius asked. Pasternak shrugged as they watched the razor captain eat a piece of the black whale.

He swallowed before answering, "Taste like normal whale to me. Maybe a slight trace of gunpowder and metal. Should be fine, although this is raw instead of cooked."

"We'll try cooking it, in that time we'll see if you become sick or die." The main cook answered. The Captain nodded and the cooking team got to work on chopping the whale up and transporting it to the kitchen to get cooked. Everyone then went back to what they were doing earlier. The bridge controls were taken back from them again so they sat there. Pasternak grumbled on how they could've likely disconnected the AI and gotten control back completely.

Valius just sat there. He didn't mind if the ship did things on its own for a while, less work for them. As long as it didn't get them killed. A muffled boom sounded below deck and Valius got up to look. He went to the kitchen to see them putting the fires out. The main cook spoke, "Looks like this stuff does have gunpowder like he said. This stuff is explosive. Maybe we should use it for bombs instead of trying to eat it."

"I would like to not have gunpowder in our diet, but we'll see. Try not to blow up the ship." Valius replied. He then left the cooks and the Razor captain to their work of cooking and taste testing.

"Lets hope these things aren't that hard to catch in a group. The BIF might want them for MRE depending on how good they taste and how long they last." Pasternak sighed.

"If it is included in the MRE, I'd be damned." Valius sighed as the two headed back to the bridge. Now to wait for whatever the Valkyrie was planning. Warbling was heard and everyone felt weird as the ship then jumped. "Where are we now?" Pasternak asked

"Doesn't seem like we went very far from the coordinates, same course." Quei replied.

"A Trip jump?" Elision asked

"Seems to be." A Trip jump is where the ship jumps a short distance to confuse the enemies and is usually a short distance to keep in combat range. But why would the Valkyrie do it randomly? It was one confusing thing after another but they had to just go with what the ship chose to do.

* * *

 **\- Remnant -**

Opas sighed as he set down the comms. Looks like they aren't getting of the planet for a while. At least they still had their carrier and it had warp capabilities, although they had no idea where the Valkyrie was, or what dimension it was in. Although this planet was pretty nice, Although he couldn't fly or he'd get caught by the occupants of the planet. This somewhat surprised him because no one noticed the giant cloaked carrier floating in the sky above the city. Although the Razor was shielded by a cloaking device and a sound bubble that prevented sound from escaping, like the sound of the engines of the fighters, saying the carriers engines were silent.

He blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette before tossing it on the ground and stomping it out. He walked down the alley. A small person with a tail attempted to take his gun but he grabbed the scorpion-like tail and pinned it into the wall. The person flailed around as he struggled to get out of his grasp down. Opas growled as he took his gun, "Stealing ain't very good kid, gonna get you killed. You want a weapon, ask. Fight for something good like becoming a huntress or somethin'."

Opas then dropped the person and walked away, the person pulling his tail out of the wall and ran the opposite way down the alley. Opas sighed, 'This planet isn't very good, I can expect something very bad to happen soon.' Opas looked at the clouded sky, 'Very soon.'

He sighed, watching the vapor from his breath emit from the cold before exiting the alley. Walking across the hallway back towards his room where team MOTU was staying. He peeked outside from behind the closed curtains from his room window, seeing the silent spartan sitting against a tree. 'Music eh.' Opas noted from the spartan's head movement. He went back behind the curtains and sat on his bed to listen to his own music. Didn't want to be mauled by a spartan, he's heard what they can do and he's see what she's done to Lazaro.

Maybe even killed him a few times if he remembered correctly. Opas didn't bother on trying to remember how Lazaro might've been killed, only knowing he has been. After all, they didn't really need to worry about dying with the new prototype on the Valkyrie. It was somewhat like a respawner, or like it regenerated your body. Although Opas wondered if was a digital reconstruction of their body rather than their actual body. It hurt his brain to think of it.

Even with no fear of dying now with the prototype, they still feared it getting destroyed and there were still many things that the BIF feared. Either way, they didn't have to fear dying, well some of them. When the prototype was still on the main base before it was installed in the Valkyrie, they tried to bring someone back from the dead. Although the prototype didn't prevent old age or medical disabilities.

 **\- Josh -**

Josh tinkered with his ARES-50 machine gun and his armor which he summoned and desummoned. Shaze was doing the same with his armor. Gitiar watched in interest at the two silently. Josh glanced back at Gitiar then back at his own armor. Sighing he got up and pulled multiple large containers out from the bottom. He then rummaged through the parts, placing some on the desk. Hours went by, Gitiar now watching Shaze. Josh then put down his tools and gave Gitiar a grey armor piece to match her colors. She looked at it with confusion and wonder.

Josh sighed and looked at Shaze and he looked back. Josh tilted his head in the direction of Gitiar and Shaze sighed. Minutes of struggle and teaching went by before Gitiar managed to get the armor on by herself. Even more time went by teaching her how to use it for it doubled as her weapons. Josh designed it based off what Shaze told him so far but the armor didn't actually shoot or anything, but rather it only increased her speed.

Gitiar wasn't really one that could shoot, although she did have pretty good melee strength and almost broke Josh's hand. Josh also sighed that Gitiar didn't know that much and he wondered if she had any intellegence at all, saying she didn't have a brain at all, or rather any humanoid organs.

Josh termed her as a drone, or rather in the class of one even though she wasn't. Josh looked at the time before starting to put stuff away to go to sleep. It wasn't time for curfew yet but he was tired after working all day. Before he sat down, yelling and screaming was heard in the courtyard. All of them looked out of the window, seeing students running and those with weapons, standing their ground or charging.

Bautrion and the others of team Butch stood in the courtyard. Josh then looked at what the commotion was all about. Gasping he grabbed his gun and rushed out the door, Gitiar watching in confusion. Shaze just continued what he was doing. Josh ran through the hallways as fast as he could, pushing students out of the way. He then arrived at a crowd blocking the exit. 'Fuck!' Josh thought as he looked around for a way to get past. He then saw a stairway where workers were busy fixing a window from one of Bautrions other fights.

'That'll do.' Josh ran towards the workers. "Outta the way!" The workers then quickly moved back with the glass that they were holding and Josh jumped feet first through the window, his gun at the ready and aiming. Time then slowed and he finished aiming. He then pushed the safety and fired.

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter of Dimension Jumpers. Book two is already in progress and no I'm not telling anything from it. Plus not much of Gitiar is explained in this chapter despite me saying I would explain it in this chapter. But don't worry more will be told on this character. I don't plan things and ideas pop into my head randomly. Either way here's this chapter and the next one will be out soon, dunno how soon, but soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**\- Courtyard -**

Team butch was about to attack before the concrete in front of them busted into bits. Butch growled and looked in the direction of the shots to see someone running towards them. He pointed at the person and his teammates went to block, only to get taken out by their original target. Josh stopped running to stand next to his objective, or rather his... Dragon or panther I guess you could say.

Bautrion growled, "Get out of our way kid."

"Nah, unless you want to get mauled by Zulu." Josh patted the mechanical lion that was next to him.

"Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you!" Hyko scowled, walking angrily towards them. Team butch sighed as they then slowly walked the normal ritual to the office. Hyko grumbled and then turned towards Josh, "Now, mind telling me what this beast is?"

"Ahem, Beast? His name is Zulu in case you didn't know."

"Whatever, now why is it here?"

"He's uh, well he's somewhat my pet I guess you could say. He's pretty helpful when fighting."

"Ugh. Fine he can stay, On a few conditions though."

"And those are?"

"He is not to attack any of the students and you are to find a place for him to stay on your own accord."

"Alright. Although he does act in self defense if someone prompts him, although he won't actually attack unless I tell him. But I can't ensure no harm when someone picks a fight with him."

"I don't want any students dying because of your... pet. I expect you do be responsible."

"When have I not. Now I shall dismiss myself before more trouble arises while you can deal with team butch. Unless you have more to say."

"Very well. Good day, and please, behave." Hyko said the last word sternly. Josh did a short salute before turning to Zulu.

"Where've you been buddy?" Zulu shook his head before looking around and at the other students.

"Right. I dunno either. Well lets go." Josh then started to walk, Zulu following. Fast paced steps sounded and Zulu turned to the student rushing at them. Zulu crouched down, letting out a growl and the student immediately turned around and started running. Josh patted Zulu to calm him before continuing to walk.

 **\- AMRL -**

They sat in the room, doing whatever. Arhion then spoke, "Hey guys, what are your semblances?"

"Semblades?" Ruri asked

"Semblances, like a power. Speed, healing, teleportation, things like that." He responded. Everyone looked at him with no idea how to respond.

"Here, I'll show mine." Arhion then got up and grabbed a fork. They watched him walk across the room and squat down. He then stabbed the fork into the electrical outlet. Ruri turned away, "NOO WHY DID HE HAVE TO SHOW ME THAT!"

"I'm not dead you dud." Arhion then opened the window, Ruri looking at him in surprise. Electricity then shot from the three tips of the fork, each in a different direction.

"So yea, that's my semblance. What are yours?"

"Erm.. I guess the ability to control light or something... and heal people..." Ruri responded

"Healing? That's rare. Nice."

"I can turn invisible I guess..." Miavi responded

"Does Yital count as a semblance?"

"That's a separate entity that was built. No." Arhion sighed.

"Then um... I guess the ability to survive electric shocks." Lazaro glanced at Miavi and the drawer behind her.

"Uh, Okay then." They all then stood their awkwardly before going back to what they were doing. Yital appeared in front of Lazaro, "What exactly is a semblance?"

"Shouldn't you know that from the database already?"

"Oh... Right. Say, We aren't exactly from the planet, so how did we end up here?" Yital disappeared and asked from his helmet speakers.

"What about it?"

"Well, where exactly did we come from."

"The bureau of intervening forces, or the BIF. Also called dimension jumpers."

"Dimension jumpers?"

"They watch over the dimensions I guess. We are only rumored of so many think we are just legends. Those who have seen us have been mind wiped."

"Why though?"

"If we are known, it would mess with the dimension. Sometimes more than others."

"Oh. So you are from the BIF. But how did you end up here?"

"A ship. The pride of the BIF to be exact."

"What ship?"

"The Valkyrie got us here most of the way, I flew the rest. Aka through the atmosphere." The two continued on with their chit-chat. Lazaro then looked out of the window, not expecting what he saw.

"Well shit." Everyone looked at him and then realized what they did. Miavi groaned. They had stayed up all night. Miavi then turned invisible and left the room. She then came back with a small box. Opening it, she grabbed a can, opening that too.

"Did you.. steal that?" Ruri asked.

"Shh. No one saw anything." Miavi shushed.

"The cameras probably saw a floating box." Arhion said.

"Nope."

"Hey is that.. Red bull?" Lazaro pointed at the box

"It gives ya wings fly boy." Miavi tossed him a can.

"Well alright. Wait. Who said a underage kid could have one, yet alone a spartan."

"Bah. I'm completely fine." Ruri then grabbed Miavi's can and the box, disintegrating them with her powers.

She sighed, "Just a little bit and you're already jittery."

"Meh, It'll get me through the day after staying up all night." Miavi replied.

* * *

And that it did. Miavi being very hyperactive throughout the day. Lazaro was lucky to not have to knock her out and get mauled later, and that no one noticed her extra hyperness. He did notice however that Miavi seemed to move faster and defy physics, like everything else on the planet. AMRL then walked through the forest to do a little 'target practice'.

Whooping was heard as a large mechanical thing crashed into a Grimm and then tore it to pieces. Ruri then exclaimed, "ZULU!"

She then ran up to the large robotic panther-lion thing, Zulu clicking in greeting. "Oh hey Ruri. And please don't kill me this time."

"That time was because-"

"Yea, please don't talk about that." Josh then got off of Zulu. The rest of AMRL came up to them

Lazaro looked around, "What happened to the other two?"

"Oh uh. Shaze is erm..." Josh stuttered

"Well?"

"He's uh, teaching Gitiar."

"You can help y'know." Shaze then slapped him on the head whilst walking out of a portal with Gitar behind him.

"You are the one who requested that gear. It doesn't do anything besides increase her speed."

"I told you the conditions and you are the one who built it. Teaching someone the size of a normal teenager with almost no brainpower ins't that easy to teach. Plus it's weird."

Arhion looked at them, "Sorry, Conditions?"

"I don't think you will understand very well. But she isn't from this planet."

"An alien?"

"We all are aliens, technically. You are the only one who is from this planet." Lazaro said. Arhion almost fainted from this remark.

"We'll explain later. Now what exactly are the conditions."

"Well. She sure of heck ain't a human."

"Yes, we know that."

"It seems when she jumped she changed form. To put it frank, she was a vehicle."

Everyone looked at Shaze. Ruri sighed, "That explains why she doesn't talk."

Shaze nodded, "Although the only word she said is Machi. I used that as a name."

"Alright, but what vehicle is she exactly?" Arhion asked.

"Something from another dimension. She's modeled after a Nissan R32 GTR."

"That old thing?" Lazaro sighed.

Shaze hit him, "Don't disrespect Japanese engineering. They did after all invent all wheel drive and the rotary engine. And there's the magnificent entertainment called Anime."

Arhion looked at them in utter confusion, concluding even more that they were actually aliens. Ruri was also confused but Lazaro and Miavi seemed to understand. "She does seem to understand some of what we are saying, but still she can't really talk."

"Alright but how is she going to survive here?" Miavi asked

"She's a vehicle. Metal and other materials. Gonna hurt if she hits someone. She also is very fast. She is a melee type and she is nowhere near shooting a gun."

"Um. Ok?"

"I'll just put it short. She's a vehicle so she doesn't have the brainpower of a human. Although she is made of hard materials so it would hurt, plus she is very fast. She does seem to understand simple things, like standing even though that was a bit hard to teach. Dunno what she's going to eat though."

"That... Is a very good question. Should we try gasoline first?" Josh asked

"We don't wanna kill her you idiot." Ruri scolded.

"She is a vehicle in humanoid form." Josh countered.

Shaze cut the conversation off, "We will find that out soon enough, although i'm sure it will have to be soon before she runs out." They nodded before they walked back to the academy, killing any Grimm that got in the way. The rest of the day went as normal as it did.

 **\- In Another Dorm -**

"Hey Rionton. Don't you think that team AMRL, JAG, and MOTU are a bit weird." Enki asked

"Why are you asking that now?"

"I'm just asking. It just seems that they're... odd."

"Who is it we're talking about now?" One of the other members asked. Zakara, the older of the two was the one who spoke.

"Clueless as always I see." Replied the silent Anshiko, the younger of two of them. She was laying there tossing her small sword, or rather dagger to the others, up into the air.

"Hey Anshiko, you seem to know the most about them. What are they like."

"Huh? I've never seen them." She turned to Enki after catching her sword.

"But it seems you understand them when we talk about them."

"..."

"C'mon you gotta know something!"

"I know nothing." Enki continued to pry before giving up.

She sighed before turning back to the group who actually wanted to talk, "When I first met that Lazaro guy he said he was from another planet."

"Well you did think he was a robot, maybe you misheard." Rionton said.

"I did not! I swear he said planet and when I asked him he said 'nothing' after!" Enki cried

Rionton turned away from her screaming, Zakara covering his ears. "I swear you scream louder than a damn machine gun fire, and my friend sniper."

Enki turned to him, "Sniper?"

"Nothing

Enki huffed, "I swear you two never want to admit anything! You are almost like those teams!"

"Calm down already before you break our hearing." Rionton pat Enki on the head. She only huffed more.

"Now mind telling us what's so weird about these teams?" Zakara asked.

"Well think of it. They are always among themselves, and they are top notch in combat and classes too. No one even wants to talk about where they are from or anything either besides Arhion and Mord."

"That's true."

"Plus they all disappear after school. Sometimes we see them but still."

"Well they are pretty odd but i'm sure there's a reason."

"Still can't they say anything? like literally anything about where they come from?"

Rionton sighed, "You sure do suspect them, and you rarely do that. If you really want to know then become close to them and ask. Surely after some time they will tell."

"Maybe... But I dunno I guess we should just leave them be. I don't want to get on the bad side."

"They aren't that bad, and they don't seem that hostile either. Besides Opas." Zakara said. Enki nodded and turned off the light.

* * *

 **Here's yet another chapter. I have personally never had a red bull ever and I am only going on a few things like the watch dogs 2 'liquid cocaine'. I have my own idea on how it's going to work (Not telling how it's going with the story) but i'm just going to leave it as is. And no I have no idea how cocaine is (And I never will) although I might look it up. I am also writing other stories too if you haven't noticed and some of them might cross over into other stories. Besides that, tell me how I'm doing and if you like the story and what I should improve.**


	20. Chapter 20

**\- Valkyrie -**

Still nothing has happened and they still weren't in control. Elision then spoke, "Hey... Is that a planet?"

"Are you blind? You're the spotter." Pasternak growled.

"Sorry, its just being off my job is a bit, y'know." Elision rubbed the back of his head. Pasternak waved it off

"It doesn't seem this planet is connected to the BIF database."

"No one's been here before. So why does the Valkyrie want to come here now?" Valius observed.

"Maybe there's something here that it wants?" Elison replied.

"Sir the prototype mac is firing!"

"What! Stop it!" Pasternak yelled.

"Access is denied! It seems that is doing a low powered fire!"

"Is the Valkyrie trying to take out a city or something?" Valius sighed.

Elison then reported, "Sir, The Valkyrie is targeting multiple unknown human sized targets!

"Human sized? With the prototype?"

"Yes, and attacking other human sized targets too." Replied the spotter. Valius rested his head on his hand in thought, but there was no time. The cannon then fired, tearing through the atmosphere.

Valius sighed, "Report on damage."

"Unable to surmise."

"Power output?"

"Lowest possible."

"So the Valkyrie didn't want to destroy much it seems." The Valkyrie started moving again, and this time down to the surface.

* * *

 **\- Unknown time -**  
 **\- Unknown location -  
\- Unknown Dimension -  
** **\- Five years ago -**

"Hey, Whatcha doin' Sorath?" A spartan asked from across her. She continued to glare at Chayyliel from under her helmet.

Another spartan in the pelican spoke, "Kunopegos. Remember this is a sea battle so sink the other's ships and not mine."

"You build ships Damabiath, and I sink em'. And remember, short names, not long." Kuno replied. The four of them agreed on using short names because they were hard to pronounce and could prove deadly in battle, besides Sorath. Sorath remained quiet throughout the trip, staring at Chay's white gungnir armor. Dama looked out the small window in the back of the pelican with his scanner down on his scanner helmet. Kuno breathed with his skull painted EVA.

The back door released and the pelican hovered. Sorath unclipped herself from the seat and jumped. "Damn. Always first to jump. Lets go angels." Chay said, jumping after. Dama surveyed the sea and land in the distance, jumping out last. Sorath was already floating on the water with her PSB (Portable Spartan Boat) and forwarding silently. The PSB was meant for single person use and it could support a spartan, saying it was built for them. They were a project of ONI.

The Angels, like the team name said. All of their names were also based off angels and fallen angels. Two angels, and two fallen. Specially modified spartans, different from normal spartans, but still powerful all the more. Not many were thrilled with an ONI project, not that they knew about it at their age. Or even cared in the first place. The team then scuttled their PSB and headed into the thick undergrowth. Sorath blended in with her green scout armor, although the yellow pinstripe stood out but not much. However Chay's white gungnir armor stood out in the darkness, but it might be good for scaring the crap out of someone.

The team pounded softly through the undergrowth, Dama surveying the area for the operation. There were a few unmanned ships out at sea that were dropped ealier that were to be used as a distraction. Only a minor inconvenience that they actually had to use them for their operation. 'Oh great. I forgot.' Sorath groaned in her head. The environment changed from a lush forest to a snowy mountain. Chay pat her on the back, charging through the powder.

'...doesn't warm you in December.' Sorath followed, the other two behind. Dama laid down on the snow with his sniper in hand, watching the entrance where they were to enter, "Did you sink my ships Kuno?"

"Wha?"

"I'll take that as no. Firing." a muffled boom sounded in the distance followed by multiple explosions. The two guard then went inside, Sorath heading down when they turned around to enter the open door. Dama sniped off the camera with his silenced gun. Sorath stopped the door from closing, checking if anyone was inside and then waved the others over. Chay commanded Dama to stay and watch the door for their escape.

The other three charged in silently. A man sighed as he walked in with his eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head. Sorath grabbed the back and slammed it down on her sharp corner of her knee armor. She then left the body where it was and checked for more, Kuno dragged the body into a dark corner of the hall. The three then went through the door when it was clear, closing it behind them.

They went through the base, closing the doors behind them before coming across a room. Kuno flipped one of the chairs backwards and Chay grabbed the other operator, snapping his neck. Kuno however got a large water bottle, opened it, and shoved it in the operator's mouth, effectively drowning him. Chay was already working on removing camera data and disabling them. Sorath then closed the door with her gun pointed at it, "Guys people coming."

"Quick make em' look like they're working." Chay commanded, Kuno working. They then positioned one operator to be sleeping on the desk and the other be relaxing with his arms behind his back. The spartans then hid and two soldiers walked in, "HEY! Get working!"

"Are you guys deaf? Get to damn work!" the soldiers then walked in, the door closing. Sorath kicked the legs out from one, Kuno curb stomping him while Chay snapped the neck of the other like the operator. Sorath returned to the door while the other two put the soldiers in the cabinents, leaving the operators in the same position. Sorath waved the clear and they headed out, closing the door as usual. Chay radioed Dama, "Hey the ships still firing?"

"Yea, why's that?"

"They have some soldiers walking around casually."

"Want me to send more fire?"

"Should've sent the most the first time."

"Roger. Also two guards are outside the door again, just noting." Chay shut off the comm, the group hiding in an empty room while more soldiers rushed to fight the artillery. They then opened the door to another door at the end of the hallway. Five soldiers raised their guns in surprise and Sorath shot a salvo from her MA5B.

"No being quite now, this base is big too. Split up, find the objective and be in radio silence. Meet back at the door quick as possible. Although if you find the objective, message everyone else and head back." Chay commanded. The other two nodded and they split off in different directions. Kuno headed up stairs while Sorath headed downstairs, Chay continuing through the door ahead.

* * *

 **\- Sorath -**

Sorath walked through the darkness with her gun's flashlight off. It was.. odd. No one was here, everyone likely up top. Except there were people here. Dead. Something flicked in the darkness and Sorath shown her light on it. A creature that sure of heck wasn't covenant. It then charged at her with a screech, toppling her. She wrestled with it before she punched it in the 'face', grabbed her gun besides her and pumped brass into the creature. It slammed against the wall, still being shot before the clip was spent. Shadows were radiating off the whole creature, white holes where the bullets were closing. It looked behind itself before running back at Sorath. She loaded another clip and aimed. What she didn't expect was the creature to jump up onto the roof and run away behind her.

Sorath turned around, finding another shadowy figure. A girl. She pointed her gun at the figure. The girl was holding a small pole or stick, wearing black clothing and a skirt with red on the bottom. She also had a candy cane colored scarf and a red beanie with a mask on the top that looked like the face of the creature that she fought earlier.

The girl then spoke, "Won't you come out? We can paint the town red."

"What?"

"Kill a little time and sleep when dead." The girl continued to walk towards Sorath.

"Just trust me and close your eyes. I've been waiting for you of course."

"I don't even know you!" Sorath said.

"Just let me lead." The girl then lowered Sorath's gun and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Where are we going?"

"To where all the others fell."

"Fell?"

"Just trust me. You will find yourself in the darkness." Sorath could've pulled away, but saying the creature she fought was scared of her. Probably better not to. They then came into a house looking room that had other rooms within, looking just like a house. There were also more shadowy figures.

"Where is this place."

"Where the lonely ones roam. After all we live here. And then they came.

"Those soldiers?"

"Yes. And those creatures before them. That's where you come in. Those creatures are stuck here so we want you to blow this base to the ground."

"But they don't die by bullets. Explosions won't work."

"They are shadows, the light would kill them, and we would kill the rest and then we will be freed from this world. Plus the explosion would have other chemicals and stuff mixed with it. And they would be crushed."

"I don't get how I'm going to-"

"Don't worry. Head straight and you will come to the core. Overload it and get out. Simple." The girl replied, a crazed smile on her face.

"A-Alright." Sorath was then swarmed in darkness. When she woke again, she was back where she was when she first saw the creature. There were no soldiers or bodies either. Sorath headed straight like she was told to, coming to a door. She punched it down and went to the controls. Her radio crackled, "This is Chay, objective obtained."

"This is Kuno. Servers deleted."

"Sorath here. Mind if I blow the core? Less to deal with later on. And nothing left for the enemy."

"How long will it take?"

"Overload and blow in... about five mins."

"Damn that's fast. Alright blow it and double time to Evac. Don't bother with guards. Dama will snipe the ones outside the door."

"Roger. Blowing." Sorath then typed in controls and punched a red button. She then reattached the door, denting the door shut so no one can stop the meltdown if they make it to the core. Charging down the hall, she then ran up the stairs, some of them snapping under her combined force of running and armor's weight. 'No going down their anyways.'

In the timeframe of activating the meltdown, denting the door, and getting out, She had about two minutes left. Enough to get out. Sorath met with Chay who was carrying what they wanted, "Dama and Kuno are already heading toward Evac, just us now." The two charged through the now open doors from Kuno.

"GET THEM!" Gunfire sounded behind them, walls being blasted to bits. Less than a minute left. They charged through the long hallways, the soldiers left way behind. Snow. The base was already burning with fire and ready to blow. The two spartans charged through the powder, flames roaring behind them. They continued sprinting before after a few seconds when the timer reached zero. The base was long burning.

"Hey Sorath, no offence but." Chay then pressed a pistol into the exposed jumpsuit of her armor and fired. Sorath fell to the snow that was now covered in blood, hyperventilating in pain.

"There can only be one Angel." Chay finalized before turning and disappearing in the darkness. Sorath's vision then reddened and she blacked out.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter. If you haven't read my new authors note that I put on chapter one, please do. This story will likely come to a close very quickly and confusingly for I am planning on ending this story at chapter 25 or maybe chapter 30 if I can't reach 25. You also won't be seeing any more of the Valkyrie in this story. Also if you do like dimension jumpers, don't worry, there will be a second book and some of the errors might be fixed from this story (I've been getting reviews of being confusing). The second story will 'hopefully' include more of the Valkyrie. I am not sure on who would be the main character but as the dimension story goes 'Three carriers, Two pilots, One spartan, and a whole lot of crew.' It will likely include Miavi and Lazaro. I am not sure on the second pilot however and the other two carriers would come later. The other carriers would not be Razor classes because the Valkyrie carries ten of these mini sized carriers compared to the size of the Valkyrie. I have also not determined the size of the Valkyrie and it is highly uncomprehending saying a Razor carrier holds 100 fighters. It can also hold 50 bombers or 25 super bombers or 75 transports or 10 blitz battleships. Although the Mk2 Razor can hold all of these so its like a mini Valkyrie when holding the battleships.**

 **Although the Valkyrie has much more room than a razor and can hold much more than a Razor carrier could and is more of like a small planet. In one of my previous documents on the plans of the Valkyrie it is said that the ship is five football fields, which it obviously isn't. Five football fields is 500 yards which is only 0.2 miles. However the UNSC infinity is 5.7 kilometers which is 3.5 miles. I am still working on the size of the Valkyrie and if a Razor carrier carries ten battleships, like the infinity carries ten strident class frigates, the largest frigate in the UNSC, and I make the Razor similar in size of the Infinity. Then the Valkyrie is going to be huge as hell, which would likely end badly**

 **If anything the Valkyrie would be the size of a small planet, like the moon. Or maybe even bigger. If anything the Valkyrie would have to stay in space instead of landing like said in a previous chapter. Although the main BIF planet is huge so maybe the shipyard that the Valkyrie lands in would be able to hold the Valkyrie but once the Valkyrie leaves, it holds many more smaller ships. Either way the size of the flagship Valkyrie I'm still trying to comprehend.**

 **I am also writing this late at night because why the hell not. The new year is off with a good start with at least 35 killed and 40 injuries. What's next? a giant meteor that was supposed to happen in 2012? I just don't know anymore. With everything going on in the world, Merry Crisis and a happy new fear. Goodnight. Well. Good morning, saying it's now 5:00 AM. Also first rule of 2017, don't talk about 2016. Anyways, Happy New year. Good luck surviving.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay. I am still getting reviews on this story being confusing. The most recent has even said it's not a crossover. This story IS a crossover except it doesn't have any characters from the actual crossovers and they are all OC. The RWBY part doesn't start until about chapter six. There are only no characters from the stories and all the characters are ones that I've created. Although this doesn't include places and brands like Atlas and the Vytal tournament. The halo part of the story however is mainly on the Valkyrie, a ship I imagined with a friend and is still being worked on.**

 **Although the halo part of the crossover includes going onto other planets and talking with ONI like in a previous chapter. There is also Miavi, a spartan, but she doesn't wear the armor on the planet. Also as I said, there would also be different things from different 'Dimensions' like the star wars star destroyer or the titan from titan fall.** **This will hopefully help in some of the confusing parts but for those parts that don't make sense, like the actions of characters, they might be explained.**

 **This is my 'first' technically second book and the longest. There will also be a book two which I hope will get better reviews and that for I am more experienced now than when I first started, even if by a little. Also please remember I do have other stories being written so please look at those and do not judge them with this story because you may think of them better than this.** **They are all on my profile and some of them are being written or not out yet as described in the status on chapter one.**

 **\- Unknown** **Base -**

"You're a spartan, correct?" One of the interrogators asked as he walked out of the shadows.

"A special project one. Or at least former." The spartan replied.

"Alright. And mind telling us what that project was?"

"Can't I just send you a report. I'd rather not go back to that place. I don't mind joining you."

"You want to join us?"

"If possible. I can build ships, and help you."

The interrogator sighed, "It will take a while to negotiate that and do a background check and all those other things. But why not. Although during that time you will be staying here until we sort things out. Is that fine?"

"How long will it take?"

"Months, maybe even a year."

"Alright. I'm fine with that. I'm done with that project and have nothing to do anyways."

"Very well. We'll arrange preparations." The man then got up. The other interrogator slapped down a paper and pen for him to write a report and the two left. The spartan decided to start writing a report of all that was specified on it. He even did a rough sketch of a blueprint.

 **\- Hours later -**

A different interrogator walked in this time, "Now, We are dealing with what to do with you. Mind telling me what this is supposed to be?"

He then slapped down his report.

"Um. It's a ISB, or Void bank for short."

"And how does it work exactly. Yet alone how do we know it works and where did it come from."

"I'm the one who thought of it. I've designed ships before too. If you want you can give me more paper and I can draw the whole blueprint of the ISB and then you can build and test for yourself."

"How did you even think of this?"

"Well. As said in the report I was in a project. They augmented me and well... I've gained IQ much higher than anyone in the world. I can design ships and tech for you, as long as I don't go back to that stupid project."

The interrogator sighed, "We'll see. Have the blueprint for the ISB done by tomorrow, it might help us get you in. That is enough time right?"

"More than enough, when do I start?"

"How about now?" Another person, a female walked in with a clock and materials. She set down the materials and a person behind her set down a box.

"While you are at it, how about creating a miniture version for testing purposes."

"Sure. But I can't do much with my hands cuffed."

"That will be solved." She then took off the cuffs, "Although you will be watched to make sure you don't escape."

The spartan smiled, "Many would, but i'm smarter than that." He then started working, the woman and the person she came with leaving, with only the interrogator left to watch.

 **\- A month later -**

"Initiating test zero zero one of experimental void bank mark three." The lead tester responded. Hissing sounded and a large carrier started moving towards the portal.

"Initiating grab." Another operator responded as he flicked his hand over the screen that controls the portal. Beams shot out and grabbed the carrier, lifting it off it's rolling platform and pulling it in.

"Carrier successfully inside. Crew are now entering." Unmasked crew that were in their standard uniforms then entered the portal, same with a bunch of small fighters with their pilots. Minutes passed before an operator inside the portal responded, "Ready to pull."

"Pulling carrier out." The operator who controlled the portal said as he moved his hands across the screen. The front of the carrier then appeared and the ship was placed gently back on the rolling platform.

"Initiating check. All good." The portal controller then shut off the portal and locked out the screen. The operators then got up with more entering the hangar. One operator stood and watched everything that took placed. The lead tester walked up to him, "We're glad to have you with us Dalka."

"No need to be so formal Obeny. I couldn't have seen this come to life by myself."

"Quite so. Say this is your ship class that we are building, what should we name it? I can't ensure how many we will build, likely only three, this being the first. But it would sure intimidate many."

"Heh, I haven't quite decided a name but I surely can already think of what people will be thinking when they see this monstrosity."

"And what would that be?"

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should."

"That would be true with this and the whole organization. Keep up with the good work Dalka." Obeny then winked and exited the observation tower. Dalka looked at what was in front of him and something he planned himself, with some help of Obeny. He smiled. He was prideful of his creation, and surely the others who helped and the rest who see this ship, if it wasn't the enemy. if it was then it would send great fear.

Dalka sighed and continued to smile before walking out of the tower, where he then rested and though about how he was to report the tests to command in about a month.

* * *

Obeny was already with high command so she already knew the results of the ship so all that was left was the other's satisfaction with the ship.

Klicka asked a question to Dalka, "What exactly is the purpose of this unnamed... Thing."

"Sir, it is meant as a multipurpose flagship. A base, explorer, combat ship, many things. A guardian of the dimensions if you would say."

"We have multiple much smaller ships to do this, like the Razor carrier."

"With due respect, the Razor carrier was also partly my design. Plus why have multiple ships rather than one ship that can do it all?"

"One Multi-trillion dollar ship that can be destroyed easily by blowing the reactor rather than multiple small ships that if shot down won't give us much casualties in both body and economic costs?"

"Klicka, this ship is a test ship. A prototype and it has not been tested in the field yet. Perhaps it would give new possibilities that smaller ships cannot, like perhaps intimidation. After all the new technologies implemented in this ship is beyond our standards." Obeny then spoke

"Technologies that we have no idea that will even work."

"That is the very purpose for testing." She said sternly.

"After all," She then smiled, "The scientists were to busy thinking if they could do it rather than thinking if they should."

Klicka groaned, "Still you do know the cost of this ship. Plus the size of it would make it an easy target for enemy ships."

"That's if the enemy ships don't get blown to bits first."

"Obeny, the cost and size of this ship can run a small city for years on end-"

"As did previous ships, only they could do a small town. Plus this ship hasn't reached your announced cost quite yet."

" ** _Yet_**. It will reach sooner or later."

"We'll see. After all it is soon to be launched."

"Hmm? Almost done already? In this short time?" Klicka asked surprised, this even surprised Dalka who watched the whole project take place.

"Don't underestimate our builders or scientists, after all this is the BIF."

Klicka sighed in defeat, "Fine, if it is already close to done then there's no means of stopping it. So, when will it be launched."

"In a week or two, next month at most."

"And the name of the ship?"

"Undecided."

"Actually." Dalka then spoke. The two turned to him for him to speak.

"Yes Dalka?"

"This ship, is the name ship of its class. And that class shall be called..." Dalka then said the name of the ship and it's class. Klicka leaned forward and Obeny nodded in approval, same with the other's of high command.

Klicka then spoke, "The chooser of who may die and who may live."

"Quite so."

"Very well. Dismissed. I shall be there during launch. Do not disappoint me for I haven't seen this ship."

"It shall not commander." Dalka saluted before exiting the chamber. Klicka then turned to Obeny, "Go, I want this to be launched in two weeks. If not then by the start of next month."

"Sure." Obeny then left the chamber, the others leaving soon after and Klicka leaving last. The chamber's lights then shut off as he left the chamber, the doors locking behind him. Klicka then went into his personal office and sat down in his comfy chair. A coffee was already prepared by his AI and rose up from the desk. He picket it up and took a sip.

"So what is the Verdict on this program of Obeny's?" His AI asked.

"I want to see how it is on launch day. After all it is almost done. I will be taking part in the launch, although I want to know who will be on this ship. I am very fond of who the crew is."

"Perhaps the captain of Waldron will suffice?" A file then appeared on the holographic display, same with the AI.

"Hmm. Perhaps I will suggest him."

"Should I send it to Obeny now?"

"Might as well."

"Sent. Anything else?"

"Not for today. I'll get what little rest I can with all the duties I have." Klicka replied

"Sure thing." The lights then dimmed and the holographic display turned off. The observation window also shut, leaving the room dark except for blue ambient lights.

* * *

 **Well this is the last chapter on this book. Don't worry the second book is in the works right now and it will hopefully be better than this one. Also don't expect explaining on the first chapter because the first chapter will likely be confusing and quite possibly the second or more. Also I could just jump right in and not explain what happened or how or why they got off the planet, but that would be boring won't it. So fuck it I'm going to confuse you all even more.**

 **Anyways leave a review and remember what I said about them, please use an official fanfiction account that I can message instead of a guest so I can message you back and ask about your review if I have to. Besides that, book two will be out soon enough. Thank you all for reading the first book of the Dimension jumpers series. VelocitaMachi shall go and work on the second book now.**


End file.
